The war is changed for ever
by Admiral StarNight
Summary: What happens when you put my imaganation and mix it with star wars? You get this. Story will get more intense, just wanted to get reviews on it first to see how people like it. anakin,ahsoka, and Obi-wan in this story plus more Rating for future word play
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars the clone wars.... I wish though...**

**(This is not set during really any episode, just my imagination.)(And I am a bit new with all the names of the ships and fighters, even some droid names. This is just a ranking before the true story. If any one wants to help or yell at please do. I don't care.)**

* * *

Main characters:

(!=inportant,?=not so much, ^made up not real)

Caitlyn=!

Tom=!

Catie Lynn=!^

Katie=!^

Christphor=!^

lidyia=?

Anakin=!

Ahsoka=!

Obi-wan=!

Commander Rex=!

Commander Cody=!?

* * *

Preview:

The day was hot and dry. Droids and tanks lined up in front of three Jedi and uncountable amount of clone troopers. "Master I tierd of waiting can't we just attack, their here are they not." Young padawan Ahsoka complained quietly Anakin as he slowly turned on his blue light saber. "I am not the one that is suppose to be leading this attack, Master Obi-Wan is." Obi-Wan just said, "Oh sure lay it all on the old guy please and thank you." Obi-Wan just about to signal to attack a single blast from an unknown weapon fired and killed a droid.

"Attack!" a driod commanded as shots from ether side were exchanged. "I will kill the clone that fired that wepon." Anakin said angerly though clenched teeth as he defected shots back to the droids.

"Oh I though we were going to wait for the padawan to die from eagerness." Asoka shot at Anakin as she twirled her light saber though another droid and tried her best to smile. Anakin said nothing and continued to slash his way towards the tanks at the back.

* * *

After about 20 minutes droids and clones lay everywhere, only the tanks where left. As the Rebublic stopped one figure didn't. It was close enough to see but not to see who it was. The figure had a blueish-green light saber and soon the fighter was working on destroying those too. She quickly jumped from one tank to another it first falling from it ever levatation and then after the fighter jumped the tanks exploded. "Man, she is one fighter." Ahsoka said watching with wide eyes. Obi-Wan walked up to Anakin and say,"At first I thought that was your Padawan, but the look of her wasn't right, too short." He scrached his head as the girl landed on the last tank. She this time cut open the tank and picked up the droid inside. In less than two seconds the droid was flund down landing only feet away from Anakin. Obi-Wan yelled "Who ever you are, can you come here and clarify yourself." The figure jumped nimbly off the tank which to any ones surprise exploded the minute the fighter touched the ground.

Ahsoka saw as the girl came closer her features came clearer too. She was about 5 feet tall and her hair was fuzzy it amazed her. Her blueish-green light saber was no where to be seen. With one stroke ofher hand her brown hair was back in place, "Yes what do you need Master Jedi?" she asked. Ahsoka admired her courage, to speak to a fully train Jedi that way, let alone a master! Ahsoka reached out with the Force to see what the girls feelings really were. When she reached her mind she felt a Force it just she couldn't read it. IT even felt fuzzy to her.

Anakin was speaking to the girl. She checked each ones face, she almost burst out laughing, The girl had a look than was so bored looked it was flat, Anakin's surprise look-of-death to Obi-Wan skeptical look, it was like a picture, it seemed frozen in time. When she finaly made eye contact with the girl she looked surprised by something.

"You like this kind of stuff! Coming out here middle of the day hot as hell and fighting till you sweat, you like that!" She look oddly at Anakin then opened her mouth to say something when a small hoagraph of a 13 year old appeared on a commutation panel she had. "So you coming back to the Starstriker some time _today_."The girl said "Sure I'm coming Tom, is 45-57 ready to go?" Tom paused and looked like he was talking to someone. "Your all clear." "Didn't even use my name once." the girl whispered to herself, but Obi-Wan caught it. "Will you tell us your name at lease, so we don't have to call you anything else." I was not meant to be spotted my name must remain a secert, Obi-Wan." The girl looked down the feeling of fear set over her. "You knew my name, do you know all our names?" Obi-wan asked. She nodded. "Well it seems not olny do we have a hacker here but a raider also.' Obi-Wan said. Anakin turned his head briefly to absorb what his old master had said. Then he slipped behind her and Ahsoka took her left while Rex filled in the right. The girl fear was on her face as Everyone drew their wepons. "You are under arrest fighter, for not only stealing the Registered Starstriker and it supplies also for not telling us you name." "I have only 6 things to say." She first whistle a short very high pitched sound, that made everyone cringe. Then she counted down from five......four......three......two......one. On one the girl jump very high and then under her a sliver green streak caught her and she piloted the flying object up.

"Back to the gun ships we need to get to the Starstriker before that girl gets aways!" Ahsoka yelled as she ran towards the waiting ships.

As they travel they find a Republic ship waiting there with odd looking letters painted widely across the ship. "Land this ship in the hanger!" Anakin yelled. They landed with out getting shot at. But the minute all of the 3 Jedi and 5 somethings Clones were out they got surrounded by kids all of them wielding fully functional and deadly light sabers. "At ease." came a fimilar voice . It was the girl. "Yes Caitlyn." "So you do have a name do yu." Obi-Wan joked. "I am in no mood for jokes Jedi, If you didn't make the mistake of just ignoring me you would be in this mess." She entered the circle. "I do not want to hurt you. But if you don't put the wepons down I will fight you." "Now that is not using manners." Asoka said actavating her green light saber. "Caitlyn must of heard rex or one of the clones start to pull a tigger because in one smooth moation she made all wepons drop to the floor. "Now do you want to talk or fight."


	2. 1237? Training starts

**_(I DO NOT OWN Star Wars the clone wars, or any of it characters.) I really wish I did though...(_**

_words=thoughts_

(inthe rankings its Captain Rex amd Captain Cody(I think) I am so dumb sometimes. If I am dumb give me a slap in the face please.)

* * *

"I would fight but seeing the unfair advantage you have I will talk." Anakin reached down to pick up to deactivated light saber on the floor. "If I were you I wouldn't touch that." Caitlyn said cautiously. "And why not? Oh great fighter." Ahsoka said sarcastically. "Caitlyn eyes glared at Ahsoka, keep you comments to yourself young one. I not in the mood."Ahsoka was taken back. _Young one!_ _I show that little twit_. She thought as she used the Force to pick up a box heavy enough to crush her. She guided the heavy box over Caitlyn then dropped it. But Caitlyn turned and punched the box and it exploded in to a billion tiny fragments. "If you wanted to have war I would give it to you but I can't, my heart is set on helping the republic regain it strong hold in the galaxy." Caitlyn motion sideways with her head and all but 3 kids left. One being Tom, blond hair in a short cut some of it fell in to his face giving a kind and soft look to his face even though he was unhappy, the next two Ahsoka did not know. "Meet Tom my second leader and two of my children" She nodded to the two girls standing side by side. "This one is Katie, is is my first child." Kate who's hair was a very dark brown shined a bit in damp lighting. She said. "It is nice to meet two Jedi and a padawan." She shook Ahsoka's hand and smiled. "And thisis Catie(Pronounced the same way as Katie) Lynn, she temporary 3rd leader while Lidyia is away." Catie Lynn nodded and just gave hard stare to the door way. a figure ran away from the door way. "Was it Jacob again." Caitlyn asked. "Yeah he must of wanted to ask you something." Catie Lynn shrugged. Ahsoka thought for a moment, _Catie Lynn sounds like Caitlyn how odd. _"Um Caitlyn? May I ask you something?" Ahsoka said looking at Catie Lynn as she smoothed out her coat she was wearing. Obi-Wan looked like he was about to say something but Caitlyn just looked calmly over at Ahsoka. "Yeah sure." "Did you name Catie Lynn after your self because Catie Lynn sounds like Caitlyn." Caitlyn looked surpised, she didn't even say anything for a moment. "That question has nothing to do with what we are here for, Ahsoka." Anakin said not looking to happy. "It o.k. Yes Ahsoka you are right. Catie Lynn is named after me." She some how pulled all three lightsabers over to her, "Here. Take these. I don't need them." She threw each of them their lightsabers. "And what about our guns." One of the clones said. "Sorry I forgot." she made them each go back to the right clone. "That was cool." The same clone said. "Shut your mouth for a bit will ya." Rex said. Caitlyngave Rex a look of disbeleif, "No that fine he can get in no trouble speaking up here." "How do you do that any way. I can not sense the Force in you." Obi-Wan commented "We just used our Elementen." Katie said but the happy look on her face didn't last long. Caitlyn turn and gave the look-of-death to Katie. She quicky mummbled "I'm sorry," and looked down at the silver floor.

"What is that?" Anakin asked looking at katie to see what she was doing. "Well since you 3 have the Force, we don't in the KK. We have Elementen's. There are 6. Lightning, fire, water, earth, Light Shadow and Dark Sahadow." "Do all of the kids here have them?" Ahsoka asked curious to see how it works. "Yes Most kids have only one or two. Me, Tom and all my children have all of the Elementen's." Obi-Wan looked surpised, "You speak as if you have more than the ones we see here? Do you have more children?" "Yeah I do but I will not say how many I have."

(The ship jolts and starts to tip. Caitlyn falls while everyone else finds something to hold on to. "What the hell was that!" Anakin shouted oover a alarm. "Caitlyn! one of engine's blew out." A kid said as he entered the room." "Well then fix the goddamn thing!" Caitlyn got up. "You stay here. I have to help get this back together." She darted off in to the hall way and Tom quickly followed. The alarm went off and the ship was straight again.

"Catie Lynn? Show our guests to the diding hall They might be a bit hungry." Caitlyn vopice clicked off the control panel. "Sure. Hey follow me. Tonight diner is going to be good." Catie Lynn walked down a small hall to a big room. When the door opened Ahsoka eyes widened, there were so many kids in this one room. Everyone looked up as they enetered the room. "Stop staring and eat. Who performing tonight?" Katie asked A couple kids raised their hands. "Thats it? You guys are wimps." caitlyn hung on a beam in the ceiling. "Do I have to show you kids how to sing or something?" She swung down to land neatly land in front of Anakin and Ahsoka. "But Caitlyn, you said you perform light saber duels of mad tonight." one girl said as she stood up to confront her leader. "Robin, your right. Thanks." She handed a silver coin to Robin as she walked up to a empty table. "Come and sit." Caitlyn said. Food was put down on the table for each of them.

* * *

Later Each was shown their room for the night because the hanger door got jammed. Anakin and Obi-Wan stayed in their rooms, but Ahsoka found her way to the performing room. It was big and she was early enough to get in the front. Soon everyone hushed and the room darkened to only two dim lights on flickering and shining on the stage, the other near the door. Caitlyn appeared on stage. "Need see for the dark is in the way." She turned on her lightsaber which cast a faint glow on the kids and Ahsoka. She pointed and a faint out line became visable. Another light saber came on this time a bright red. She had never saw a red light saber in the Republic saw it was a kid that looked like Tom dressed in total black with sliver streaks in his hair. He jumped and tried to cut Caitlyn but being faster, she slipped to the side and then it started the swing of the lightsaber could be almost traced because they were going so fast. Finally Caitlyn pulled out another lightsaber the same color as her other. Soon tom had another one too. The glow lit the room in an odd way. They flashed and hummed, the glow trails shining like stars. So they both stopped and bowed to each other then in one quick flash Caitlyn flipped off the stage and ran out the door. Then Tom turned his lightsabers off and then the lights faded on. "By the way the lightsaber duel was done at full intense." Then he walked off the stage.

Ahsoka found her way back stage and made her way over to The kid that she thinks is Tom. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around. The lights highlighted the faint silver streaks, Are you one of the guests? I have not seen you before." He smiled showing white teeth. "You look a lot like Tom, did you know that and yes I am one of the guests, I am Ahsoka." The boy ran his hand though his hair, " Mines, Christopher I must say of course I know because I am his and Caitlyn's child." He paused for second. "You didn't know, how many of my mom's children did you meet?" ,He looked confused but happy at the same time. "Only two." Ahsoka studied the black jacket he had on. It had red vines growing all over sides. "Well wait until you meet the rest them. All seven of them." Ahsoka all of a sudden snapped her head up. " Did you just say seven?" Christopher nodded. "How in hell could Caitlyn do that!?" "I must say I do not know how but I do know that your Elementen helps you heal and recover faster." Christopher looked at a clock and shivered. "You should find your way back to your room. How about I walk you there?" Ahsoka just nodded. So after bowing he let Ahsoka though the door first.

"...and that is how you do a triple ground flip." Christopher finish as they stopped in front of Ahsoka's room. "See ya tomorrow in the hanger." He ran down the hall way dissappered. Ahsoka opened the door and found Anakin asleep on his own bed. She crawled in to her bed and feel fast asleep, dreaming of tomorrow.

* * *

he next morning Ahsoka felt like she was being shook. Shed barely woke up to Anakin gently shaking her awake. "Come one Snips. Time to go." He said softly. "No I don't want to." She pulle dtyhe covers over her head and tried to keep them there. "Snips, I will leave you here." *There is a knocking sound at the door.* "Come on in." Anakin said. Obi-Wan enters with some random girl behind him. "Anakin I have some bad news Rex got injured while helping the kids fix the hanger door. He is too injured to move and will have to stay here." Ahsoka woke up immediately. "I'll stay here." "No Ahsoka. You must.." Anakin had no time to finish. "Isn't Rex like the best clone ever. I will stay here and make sure he all right. I will keep my lightsaber with me." "Let her stay. She will help in his recovery." The girl said. Obi-Wan nodded. The girl disappeared out the door. "They might be our allies now but I still do not trust them at all." Obi-Wan then glanced at Ahsoka. "You will be all right right?" Anakin asked. "Yes I will." "Then it is desided Ahsoka and Rex stay the rest leave." Caitlyn said. "The hanger doors are full working and you will be able to leave."

* * *

Ahsoka waved good bye to the the small ships that were leaving. A couple of battle groups were going with them just in case of trouble. "At least I will be able to see you all the time now." A laugh echoed in the hanger she stood in. Ahsoka whipped around to see Christopher mixing his silver streaked hair. "Oh. It's justyou." "Thanks for staying now Caitlyn gets to teach all about how to really fight." Chistopher said. "What do you.." She stopped as Rex walked though the door with Cailtyn absorbed in talking to each other. "So you mean that I get learn how to use thses things. Why?" Rex said "Because You look look like you could the training, I don't care if your a clone. I want you to defend yourself." Caitlyn argued.

"So you mean this was set up?" ahsoka angrily yelling catching the attention of everyone in the whole room. "No Rex was hurt it just that he is fine now." Caitlyn flipped a lightsaber to Ahsoka. "Here you will train to fight with two lightsabers. It is green just so you know." Ahsoka turned to look at Rex. With out his helmet the look of surprise was wad genuine.

"So you start your training now." Christopher said lighting up his two lightsabers. "With pleasure." Both were out and soon the two danced ,around in combat each with skill and precision, as Caitlyn gave tips to the both of them. Rex just start to turn on boitrh of the blue lightsabers he had and practiceing some basic moves.

Next chapter It isn't or is?


	3. It can't be but it is

A few months later Anakin was in fierce battle with a whole goddamn army of droids. Half of the clone that came were dead and the KK kids were trying their best, but they were not winning. The communicationwas blocked and they were losing. No hope or anything, if the stupid pieces of junk called droids were beating them no, all was lost untill.

The hum of a lightsaber(or two) Slashed though a droid behind him. "I saved you life Sky Guy admit it. You were going to die." He turned around to see Ahsoka standing there with **_two _**lightsabers. "Were is Rex?" Fighting with the reinforcements." She motioned out in to the battle field were about 10,000 more kid joined the fight. "I don't see him." That is fine we will se him soon anyways. Lets destroy these tin cans." She ran forward slashing though Droid after droid afterdroid. "Right behing you Snips." Anakin sighed and started after her wondering hen he would see Rex.

* * *

Soon Ahsoka found herself inside a building The guarding droids lay in pieces at her feet. After walking around abit she had destroyed over 45 droid including some vulture droids that were on the roof. "Jedi are worth and need to die." A crackly voice said. A dark cloaked figure knocked both of the light sabers out of her hand. "Worthless fools. Just like droids need to be killed or else." Ahsoka was cornered and had no way of evading this. "She saw all the lights go out it was pitch black except for the glow of the red light saber pointed at her. She screamed and them saw a circle being cut from the ceiling. A barely recognizable figure leaped down with one blue light saber killed Ahsokas attacked. She still couldn't make out who it was, but only Anakin had one blue light saber. She rubbed her eyes making out a tall figure. "Thanks Anakin." The red light in the hall way turned on and this time the figure stood proud and tall two blue lightsabers in his hand. The red lights reflecting of the uniform he way wear. "Oh my god your not Sky Guy." "Of course not kid."

Anakin, not him, Of course she knew him how did he get here so quickly? The shock of who it was it what confused. It wasn't Anakin at all It was some she loves alot. She even trained with him. "Thanks...."

**_To be continued_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ciff hanger!!! and short chapter too. Did not want to wait. I don't own star wars.

**__****__**

Tell me if you now who it is who Saved Ahsoka. You had to pay attention in the last chapter, to know, if you are too lazy to think about it wait till next chapter up. Review and do not forget to slap me if I am acting dumb.


	4. Old gold new silver

**I Do not own star wars, Plot is mine!!! (No stealy)**

* * *

Ahsoka had to take a few breath to remain calm. "Thanks Rex. Caitlyn trained you well." Ahsoka stood up and dusted her self off. "Did I have much of an aguement with Caitlyn? These light sabers are cool." He laughed and drew a circle in the air.

Anakinwatches from around the corner stunned. "Hey Rex lets go." Ahsoka ran down the hall. Rex sighed and ran after her, what choose did he have anyways? Anakin was waiting outside for them.

*Anakin races away and pretends he has beem waiting along time.*

Ashoka flipped over the the rubble and only to land right in front of Anakin. Ahsokafelt like she was trapped. "Um Master I can explain.." "Um general, how do keep up with her?" Rex said jumping over a pile of droids. Ahsokalooked behind Anakin and saw Caitlyn. "Hey Caitlyn!" Anakin felt rage come up inside of him. "You two go and meet me on the ship later to tell me what happened. I want to talk to Caitlyn."

As soon as Ahsoka and Rex were out of sight Anakin picked Caitlyn up by the collar and said "Why in fricken hell did you train Rex with lightsabers? The kids use enough of them already." Caitlyn pushed him forcefully away. "General you are over reacting. He is fine he is actually only about 11. So I trained him and he learned fast too." She looked around and spied a droid blaster. "These run out of ammo," She ignited her light saber, "This stays on forever." She turned and sighed "Well back to the ship Anakin." She raced away. He watched from atop the roof. Caitlyn was stalking upbehindChristopher her second child. With a yell she tackled him and flung he towards the battle ship. Christopher bounced off and pushed Caitlyn back in to a tree-like plant. _I wish I could be that care free._he thought_, _as he made his way back to the ship.

* * *

Rex sighed as he saw Ahsoka walk away down the hall. To him she was really nice..looking. he shook his head. _I am just a clone. Why do I like Ahsoka again. _Rex started to read the list off in his mind. To many things he liked. He turned around onlyto hear a voice call his name, "Rex come over here for a second!" Ahsoka motioned to a group of kids. "They want to ask you something." He walked over and the kids where wide eyed, they looked amazed. "The reason your called a clone is because you were actually cloned from a person?" A girl asked. "Yeah why?" He looked surprised by the question. "Because we thought that is was because you all had the same uniform." One of the boys said. Ahsoka asked the boy. "Can you even tell some of them apart? Most of them have the same hair cut and everything." "Its an Elementen thing, you would **not **understand." The boy shrugged. "Why do you care again?"

Caitlyn came walking up behind the group of kids sitting on the floor. "On earth when Adults were there cloning animals and plants were o.k. but to clone a human was immoral. We don't even clone stuff now. Too much stuff ruined my world just now has it returned to back before humans stated to destroy it." Her voice was bitter and a look of sheer anger was clouding her face. "Caitlyn its fine anyways your family wishes to have a conference."Tom said as he leaned on the wall. "Sure just a second. Caitlyn turned to Ahsoka. "You want to come?" Ahsoka remembers what Christopher said **_"Just wait until you meet the rest of them. All seven."_**"Sure."Caitlynwalked towards Tom. "Come on If I know Margret she will be whining be the time I get there." Ahsoka followed them into a commutation room where seven 11-13 year old's stood as small figures. Ahsoka smiled at Christopher. He said hi and then pushed a button. "Hey Margret, What were you doing before this?" "Sorting papers with Lidyia. It is really boring." Margret complained "When do I get to come and fight?" A brown haired boy who was standing beside Margret. "When Caitlyn says so." "Drake is right, be patent." Drake pushed Margret. Margret pushed Drake over andthey started fighting. "Come on you two stop!" Another girl said, this girl had really long blond hair. Caitlyn stood there watching her two kids roll on and off the screen. She was shaking her head. "O.k. if you two don't stop right now I will never ever pick you trade out jobs." Drake was able to get up and brush off some dust. "Told you." Drake said.

All of a sudden a girl with light brown haired appeared on Margret's side of the screen. "Margret! I out to slap you across the face! You messed up my pile of stories! It will take me weeks to get it back together!" She actually swapped a piece of paper in Margret's face. "Come on times up get your lazy butt over there a clean the stack up!" Margret hung her head and walked out of sight. "Hello Lidyia." "You sure you won't switch them out now. Drake and Margret are getting on my nerves." Next time they annoy you just make them run 2 miles it always stops my kids from complaining." Caitlyn heard a giggle and Ahsoka couldn't tell who did it but she did not look happy. Christopher heard a knock at the door andhe slipped out side to deal with the destraction.

After a minute Christopher looked quite happy. "Caitlyn can we race our planes and battle ships, The Kid that asked me said one kid got so bored he fell down in the middle of the hallway." "Did you get a picture?" Catie Lynn asked "Yep." He showed a picture of a boy splayed out on the floor sound and everyone esle trying to wake him up. "Thats mean..." Caitlyn paused. "Uploaded to internet?" "Yep. There has been over 100,00 views on it already." Christopher laughed. "Sure if you want to race, then tell the kids that they need to be perpared to lose!" Caitlyn walked out of the room as each of the kids disappearedfrom the screen. "You want to race too?" Katie asked smiling nicely to Ahsoka. "No but can I watch?" "Yeah I am a guard. I look out for any enemy ships that are coming. I have two seats in my plane." She stood out side in the hall way. "I will race you to the hanger. Loser has to give up dessert tomorrow." Ahsoka stood facing the hanger "On your go." "Ready. set. Go!" Katie yell and both bolted down the hall way.

* * *

Everyone else was in there plane by the time Katie and Ahsoka finished their raced. "I win!" Ahsoka yelled as she flipped in to the hanger, out of breath but happy. "Come on! We are suppose to be out scouting by now." Katie said hopping in to her light blue plane. "I hope we have nothing for dessert tomorrow.'She muttered as Ahsoka hopped the back seat of the plane. "Scouts, Trail and Lead!" Caitlyn shouted as she took of in her plane. The 3 other scouts shot off in different directions. "As they turned the plane around and set it to hover she noticed the Comm. link on Katie's arm blinking. "Hey Katie, Someones calling you." "Katie we have to go back, There is so called enemy activity out here as said so by the great Anakin." Caitlyn Said in an overly exaggerated voice. "Come on." Katie landed neatly next to the the other planes n the hanger. Ahsoka said good bye and found her way up the the place were she alway sent time making "perfect" plans of attack. Anakin Obi-Wan and Caitlyn stood at the window talking. A small alarm came on. "Sir there is 3 enemy battle ships coming outr of Hyperspace." a clone said. "Anakin saw the three right there in front of them. "Get ready to fire." Obi-wan instructed. "No wait! Don't do that they are not the enemy." Caitlyn yelled everyone stopped and turned to look one clone looked at a screen and saw it blinking. "Three calls are coming from those ships. Should I put them though." "Yes please." Anakin and Obi-Wan looked surprised. All three Jedilook at the screen as only two faces appeared "Starlight reporting." A long blond hair girl said. "Angel this is me, Ting-Mang is with me." "Now next time I ask for you to come in Separatist ships used the painted ones. "You could of gotten those destroyed, and were is my padawan?" Caitlyn asked looking at the last bit of space on the screen. "you have a padawan?" Obi-Wan asked looking skeptical. "yeah why?" "But you are not even a jedi." Anakin said. "What is your point you will meet him although he is a little bit informal sometimes." Anakin gave a whithering look to Caitlyn who just just kept on talking with Starlight.

In that space a boy of about 11 years with redish-brown hair and dark colored eyes appeared. "Sorry Caitlyn having some trouble with the communition system and..." he trailed off as he saw Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Wait do I know you?" He said as Caitlyn rubbed her forehead appearing to have great disappointment, "Why you little.."

"Wait! Jaybo?" Anakin asked. "Yep that my name."

"Now you have met with old friends treat them with respect! They are Generals." Caitlyn pointed out. "Over and out." Jaybo smirked as her. "I am going to kill that little twit if he ever dose that again.

"Caitlyn, may I ask you something?" Obi-Wan turned to look out a the three KK ships with planes and ships buzzing around them like flies.  
"Go ahead."  
"You raded the Separatists too?"  
"Yeah Your not the only ones to suffer from raids." Caitlyn paused as she pulled up a screen in front of her face. "AND I also downloaded all info from the systems." Some clones turned around and looked surprised.  
"How did you do that sir?" A clone asked.

"By hacking the system, fairly easy, and by the way, call me Caitlyn or ma'am, I am a girl not a man."  
"And how do you hack the system exactly?" Anakin asked actualy looking interested for once.

"By entering the word Hacked,the D has to be backwards and entering 3-6 infinty symbols after it. It6 over drives and locks and safes giving me full accsess to everything. Yes it worked _on your_ system too." Caitlyn said moving a small cursor across the small screen that floated in mid air. "Well got to go, and you might want to check your messages, MAster Windu has left a message for you." She said smuggly as Anakin turn it on and listened to where they were suppose to go next.


	5. Broken!

**

* * *

Hello! DO NOT ask me where I got the last chapters name from. you are smart humans figure it out. I do not own Star wars. I want to though *leaves to bother George about the Star wars stuff he dose.***

* * *

It was a cold morning on a small moon call Zantr'on(I has no idea how to pronouce that..) The kids were restless figeting talking queitly about battle. "Caitlyn do you have anything to say before we go in to battle?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah Do you have Fives and Echo with you?" Anakin turned to Rex who nodded. "Yes we do. Why?"  
"I would like them to meet someone."

"We were already here madam." Echo said. "Do you need us, did we do something wrong?"  
"No but Hey Capitian come here!" She yelled.

One clone pushed his way to the front. His armor was decorated with 3 red slash marks across his chest and two small red starbursts decorated his armor. "I bet you can't guess who this is." Caitlyn said smuggly.

Both clones shook their heads.  
Then the clone started talking, "You know how bored I was, I beat every one at arm restleing and then Boom outpost gone." He took his helment off, he looked like any other clone, taned skin, close cut black hair. Fives eyes widened like a child at a candy store. "Hev...Hevy?!" he studdered and he fell although Echo caught him. "I don't beleve it."

"If I told you once I told you like too many times.**_It is an elementen thing you would not understand anything." _**CAitlyn stressed the last thing she siad alot. "This is the real Hevy, We were able to work though the rubbage you guys left while going to get supplies. I found his body, he didn't have life, but life spirit. The spirit wanted to stay and live so I granted Hevy another couple lives and thats it here he is." Hevy just nodded. Then turned around to see a full firken army of droids marching this.

"This is going to be hard, realy hard." Echo said While Fives nodde in agreement.

"Nah this is just to warm up." Caitlyn laughed and took her lightsabers and twirled them around her. Then both light saber where stopped by a green set of lightsaber. "Save your energy Caitlyn." Tom ponited out and he saw even more droids start to march. He nodded grimmly to the impatiently waiting kids.

"Finaly are we going to fight?" Christopher said shaking his blond hair out of his face.

"Yeah we are, just be patient." Tom commented and he climbed up a tree. "**_HOLY SHIT!_**Caitlyn I think we have a problem." Tom motioned to the horizon were a two big building loomed. "Thats where the droids are coming from." Caitlyn said. "Wearhouse or factory ether way they know we are here." Sh commented as she saw a vulture droid fly over head.

"Attack!" One of kids screemed as a droid started firing into the crowd.

Then chacos desended, Tom was working on not being trapped while caitlyn had jumped right into the middle of the droid army, slicing the droids in to spare parts.  
Soon everyone seemed to be fighting alone. So far only ashoka who had her two green lightsabers out was fighting with Rex, who was shooting droids instead of using a lightsaber.

Caitlyn had made a small clearing aroud her of droid parts. she paused just a second to catch her breath. Caitlyn twiched as she heard a light saber ignite. Two lightsabers clashed, blueish-green against red. Caitlyn was face to face with Ventress. "So little one what brings you to this fight." She said smoothly.

"I came her to have tea with you, I am so sorry for disturbing you!" Caitlyn snarled as she twriled her other lght saber towards Ventress. Ventress took one step back and they both started to fight. bright flashed when blue hit red causeing them both to have a hard time with fighting.

Soon Ventress was able to get the upper hand and force-pushed Caitlyn it to a tree. Caitlyn hit the tree face on. It caused her ribs to break and she collapsed on to the ground. "See that is the reason little girls don't fight." Ventress swung her lightsaber down and then....

it met two dark blue light sabers. "Sorry for interupting, but I think scum like you need a challange." Ventress looked up and Rex held Ventress from killing Caitlyn, who was now unconscious. He pushed her back easly and held both lightsaber in front of him. "Come on and fight." Rex said.

Ventress just smirked and dissappered among the fighting droids.

Ashoka was at Rexs side in a instant. Rex quickly put away the two lightsabers and pulled out his two regular wepons and kept fighting. "What are we going to do about her?"

"I have no idea, Ashoka." Rex commented no bothering to correct him self.

"Protect her we will." Hevy said. His armor fully scratched up and dented her looked okay.

"You sound like yoda, Hevy." Jabo commented jumping infront of the semi circle formed around Caitlyn. "Another fine mess we have here." He said slashing though five droids at once. "And Tom should show up right about now." And there Tom was cutting shooting a droid in his way. His cloths were ripped and blood stained. HIs blond hiar dirty and eyes blazing like fire. He shot another droid with a gun. "Hows Caitlyn?" Ashoka gave him a whithering look at nodded to the fallen girl. "Yeah My fricken Lightsabers fails now this! The universe is full of surpizes." He snarled and joined a circle around Caitlyn.

About 15 more minutes later nothing was better. "Reteat We can't win this!" Tom yelled. He gently picked up Caitlyn's broken body a seemed to glidle to the ship.

The KK kids were the first to turn tail and them almost all the clones followed.

"I didn't say to reteat!" Anakin snarrled as he say the clones reteating to the ships.

"We can't win! we lost half of our clones, one forth is badly injured, and none of us look very well anyways!" Jaybo shot. He swiftly threw Anakin on to the ship witht the Force. "No lets get in to hyperspace before we become random pieces on the ground!" The remaining clones, Rex and Ashoka nodded.

So as the batter war ship exited the atmosphere of the moon and jumped in to hyperspace Rex and Ashoka were set guard outside of the room Caitlyn was being treated in.

"You fought well today Capitian Rex." Ashoka commented while tracing a small dent int he wall. She shook her her to clear her mind, causeing her head dress to move slightly

Rex just nodded and said "Thank you sir." Flat voice. But was smiling anyways. What was not to love about Ashoka.

It wa getting late and Both Ashoka and Rex (Both who were sitting next to each other,) were starting to nod off. Soon Rex found the struggle to much to fight and just before he fell in to sleep, he vougly remebered Ashoka curled up on his lap.....

* * *

**_POV's next chapter! You like you hate kill me love me. Rate review. _**

* * *


	6. ITs about time

**********Star war no mine, I s not wellish to day.**

**

* * *

**

~*~**_Caitlyn's 3rd person POV_**~*~

Pain. No air. Colors. Everything was warped in pain. Caitlyn had never been hurt so badly like this. She remebers crashing in to a tree them hitting the ground.

Then she woke found Tom, Ldjia, Catie Lynn and few KK healers gently watching over her. She asked them to leave and they did. She no longer had as much pain in her chest as before. She leaned heavly on anything she could find. Then she loked up and saw some of her squardion teasing someone. So she went to the door to find out.

* * *

~*~**Rex's 3rd person POV**~*~

Rex faintly rembers the battle and seeing Caitlyn fall to the ground. He helped protect her and that wat that. Ever since the accendint in the hangar of one of Caitlyn ships he felt faster and quicker. Not only make Rex more atuned to what people feel, he was able to search out Ashoka who he just happened to like alot.

"Look two sleeping angels." A vocie cut though the comforts of sleep and woke Rex up. He saw three of Caitlyn's men standing in front of him. The one that spoke named by Caitlyn Techno, because he was alway bothering Caitlyn on how to use everything and anyhthing, One named Snap he acualy had a red shoulder plate making him next in line to become Capitian of Caitlyn's squad, and then the last one was another techno geek named Black and he worked in exsplosives. "Its about time you woke up. You were on guard duty,but it looks like fell helpless to the small one."

Rex struggled to say something then looked down ans saw Ashoka curled up on his lap. He blushed heavly under his hellment. _Oh great I can't wait to explain this to Ashoka._

"Hey Techno you bothering my guards?" Rex looked at the door way and saw Caitlyn breathing heavly and leaning on the frame of the door. The bandages around her waist kept her chest all from doing anything exsept breath. "So?"

Techno who didn't have his helment on blushed, under pressure. "Well not realy..."

"Yes you were. Now get lost. I'll dell with them _shinys."_ Black almost said something, then he remebered that most of his brothers armor was not as scratched up as most. "Yes Caitlyn." he said then walked quietly off with his two brothers.

"Wow Ashoka is deep sleeper unlike you." Caitlyn said looking at a sleeping form of Ashoka.

"Well we just kinda..." Rex studdered.

"No need Rex," She coughed showing no signs of pain even though her eyes glazed in pain. "You like her?"

Rex froze ask the question hit him, "Yes, I do."

"Well then tell her, the worst anwser you can get is That she dosn't like you back, but her dreams tell me other wises." Caitlyn said kneeling down and gently shaking Ashoka awake. "Hey Ashoka? wake up, Rex has got something to tell you."

Rex took off his helment and his face looked drained and white, then he smiled and felt blood return to his face. Ashoka sleeply eyed woke up and streched. When she saw Rex was looking down on her and that her head rested on his legs she snapped awake and scooted away. "Sorry Capitian.."

"No ashoka it okay call me Rex." He pulled her closer to his body, his eyes warm with affection. Caitlyn stepped back and watched.

"Thanks Rex." Ashoka could look away even if someone had done it for her. Finaly aftrer what seemed a life time Rex said, I love you Ashoka." "And me too." Ashoka said.

Then as quick as that, both kissed each other Rex almost forgot that he was alive. They stayed there kissing for so long that Ashoka started to see stars flash in her eyes.

Then when they were done rex got up and held Ashoka like a baby. Ashoka just aughed and snuggled into Rex who carried Ashoka back to her own room.

* * *

Caitlyn watched it all with a warm heart. _two more people, one more heart._ She slowly worked her way back in to her bed and sighed. _I remeber when Tom did stuff like that, holding me close, whispering to each other. Man that was fun. _All this happened when Caitlyn was really 13, not a wistomic 5,00 year with the body and spirit of a 13 year old.

Maybe when we get back to the capital I can find a nice place for those two to get married, if Anakin and Padame can do it so can Rex and Ashoka. Caitlyn thoght as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Excape from Coruscant

**I do not own Star wars! Like the last chapter Reka? You'll like the next couple.**

**

* * *

**

As caitlyn paced to deck of the _Starstriker _she felt dull pain in her ribs. They were finaly going to Coruscant. Rex and Ashoka were finaly together, it took so long that she almost took the two and slapped them across the face. Rex and Ashoka were ment to be together. She saw Coruscant and thought, _where can I hide them, I know exactly what they are going to ask me, where could we get married._The she remebered a near by moon had a beautiful landscape and animals, but no humans or humanoids at all. _Perfect._

Rex and Ashoka had walked up behind Caitlyn and were about to say something.

"Wait. You want to know where you can get married in secert so no one knows. Am I right?" Caitlyn guessed turning around.

"Well..." Ashoka paused "Yes and Anakin told ne that we are staying her for a week. Even the clones get to do what they want."

Rex smiled and looked at Ashoka fondly. "Well do you know where?"

"Yes, an unnamed moon not far from here, beatuiful no humans just animals." Caitlyn ran her hand over her ponytail she put her hair into. "Although getting all three of us out of Coruscant might be a problem."

"I just had an idea we could use the extra planes that you keep in the hanger." Ashoka said.

"Yes but we have to wait till we land." Caitlyn pointed out.

"I now just want to get married NOW." Ashoka whined.

"You now for a, what?, 16 year old you complain way too much." Caitlyn said crosing her arms and started to stare Ashoka down.

"I like it I think its cute." Rex argued.

Then caitlyn started to walk away, "You two have alot more in common then you think! To think a ten year old and 16 year old getting married, and I thouhgt the universe was alittle better at playing match-up." Caitlyn sacasticly said as she exited the room.

"you know for a kid, she isn't half bad." Rex commented.

_"I heard that, Rex." _Ame Caitlyn voice from farther away.

Ashoka giggled then tugged on rex's arm,"We are going to be landing soon. I want to be off this ship first." Rex frowned a bit not wanting to leave the quiet room just yet.

"_Come on Rex."_Ashoka pushed him with the force out the door. Caitlyn who had watched the whole thing from the ceiling swung down and landed neatly. _Boy this is going to be fun._ She thought.

* * *

~~~~*~~~~

As soon as all the ships were docked Caitlyn was lead to the council camber where she would meet most of the other Jedi. Anakin never looked happy but as soon as the walked though the door she was surpised to she how many jedi were actuly there, and not holograms.

"Hello Masters of the Jedi council, I am Caitlyn 1st leader of the Kids Kouncil. I am very pleased to meet you." Caitlyn said

"Curious the council is about rades you have made on the separatists and us." Yoda said

"well..." Caitlyn paused she had to think how to say this.

"Confused are you?" Yoda commented gently tapping the floor with his cane.

Caitlyn recoiled in her mind, She didn't like when people read her mind. Her force was totally different from what they used. She then said," Kinda but not any more. It started with just crash a battle sites, If medal was left behind we collected it. then one day we found some info of the design of you battle ships. Our engineers were able to build one from scrap, but it only cotained info that we put in it of corse. "

"Wait a second, did you just that your engineers built one? It immposable to build one by hand. you need the technology we have here." Mace Windu said leaning forward.

"Well our engineers are highly knowledgeable on everything having to do with building and computers. We were able to transfer the information to our computers and decode where, when, how, and why it was made." Caitlyn shrugged. Everyone looked impressed.

Kit Fisto who had just joined the jedi council said "Why did you join our war. It isn't your war so why fight it?"

Caitlyn gave took a deep breath. "Because I love to fight. I been in many wars and fighting is my most favorate thing to do, so it just natural for mes to fight it."

"Yes accept this I do. You may go." Yoda nodded and Caitlyn bowed then exited the room.

* * *

~~~~*~~~~

Caitlyn took one look out side and saw how dark it was, Coruscant never slept, the traffic speed by. It remided her of Earth and Las Vegas. She loved that city.

Soon Ashoka hearn footstep, knowing it was time.

"We are here, what do we do now?" Ashoka said.

Cailtlyn smiled, "We have to get out of the atmosphere and to that moon it shoul only take us about 1 hour to get there."

"And how are we going to get past that." Rex said motioned to the traffic outside.

"ever flown though and astriod feild?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah." Both Rex and Ashoka said. "But traffic is different. What if someone spots us?" Ashoka practicly yelled.

Caitlyn just sighed and flicked her hand and kid nodded. In under two seconds children of all ages were swarming all over the place. Prepping for them to leave. "If lived though and asteriod feild you can navagate a plane though traffic. It quite eassly these planes are part of the Angel fleet, which are very nimble and quick moving." Caitlyn pointed to three plane that had been started up, all three were a light blue.

"Why are they light blue?" Rex asked, his face looked a bit unconfortable.

"well if I painted them black I would have to call it the Devil fleet, and no that is not a good name." Caitlyn laughed as she used her elementen to jump in to her plane.

Asdhoka sighed, she had learned alongside Rex how to fly these, and they were almost uncontrolable. One time she actual crashed one. But she didn't get hurt, only thing is Ashoka turned the plane into scrap medal. Caitlyn laughed and said the enginers would fix it.

As Caitlyn was ready to fly off into the dark night she saw Anakin walk in.

Anakin came looking for Ashoka, just because they were resting doesn't mean she was able to get away without training abit. "Whoa what the!" Ankin watched as five kids flagged down three planes, he knew Caitlyn was one of them. He reached out though the Force and felt Ashoka she was in the second plane, and in the third he felt Rex. "Wait, stop! Ashoka got to come train, it an order. ' Anikin yelled. Every kid turned to look even Caitlyn in her plane turn around. SHe must of said something over a comm link because as soon as the planes engines started they shot off in to the dusk. Anakin cursed, what was Caitlyn thinking he ran quickly to his star fighter, R2 had been following him. He quickly was loaded in the starfighter and shot off after them.

Caitlyn cursed when she saw Anakin, _nice time to show up oh great one. _she though. Sh quickly told Ashoka and Rex to turen the engines on, because they nedded to get away.

::Ashoka, Rex do you copy?:: SHe comm linked both of them.

::Yep I'm here and alive, barely.:: Rex replied

::I'm here too Caitlyn, you take lead.:: Ashoka fell behind Caitlyn and Rex lined up with her making a triangle.

::Umm Caitlyn.:: Rex said

::What?::

::We are being followed by General Skywalker.::

When Caitlyn turned on her all around scanner she saw three different forms, two were Rex's and Ashoka planes, and the other was Anakins starfighter.  
::Come on prep the hyperdrive, it will only take up 15 minutes to get there, the planes are already programed with the destination, just press the blue lit button to your right.:: She said as she started the prep her own hyperdrive.

When anakin got reading that they were prepareing for hyperdrive, he scowled.

::Obi-Wan are you there?:: He used a different comm link to call his former master.

::Yes I am, why?::

::How quickly can you get to the hanger 16-55, the one the KK landed in.::

::acually, I'm hear all ready, and why is my Starfighter here?:: Obi-wan voice didn't sound pleased.

::Ask questions later, I have a problem. Her high and mighty Caitlyn is getting away with my Padawan and Captain.:: Anakin snarled and shut off the comm link.

Soon Caitlyn was all ready having problems, Rex's hyperdrive was giving him trouble which ment Caitlyn had stall Anakin for at least another 5 minutes.

::okay Rex you try your best to get that hyperdrive up again , Me and ashoka are going for a detour.:: Caitlyn said.

::CAITLYN!!! We can't do that were going to get trapped somewhere,:: Ashoka wailed over their communication system.

:Stop whining Ashoka Rex will get it fixed, we just need to stall.::

::Well I hope you guys can stall two star fighters, because I thinks that Generals Kenobi's starfigher.:: Rex was started to sound defeated.

::well three planes, two starfighters. lets go:: caitlyn quickly pulled up and Ashoka followed, Rex turned his plane sharply down and started to weave gracefully though the buildings.

::Sith hell, their splitting up, Obi-Wan.:: Anakin commed Obi-Wan

::Yes I see. I'll go after Rex and you follow Caitlyn and your Padawan, may the Force be with us.:: Obi-wan them turned sharply down in pursite of Rex while Anakin had to pull his starfighter into an almost 90 degree upright. Her pursed them out of the atmosphere barely able to keep them in sight. As her they stopped he caught up up with them them comm linked them.  
::what the hell are you doing Caitlyn!:; Anakin yelled.

:: Pressing a blue button.:: Anakin heard he smugness and almost shot the plane.

Them as quick as that the planes entered hyperdrive and shot away. Them a small,third blur, joined them, obviously Rex.

* * *

::So Anakin catch Caitlyn or your Padawan?:: Obi-Wan said as he landed.

"No. I didn't." Anakin growled

* * *

As caitlyn came to a stop in space near the green colored moon she breathed a sigh of relief.

::Hey Rex, Ashoka, you okay?::

::Yep I'm here::

::Ashoka is here too.::

::Good follow me I know where we can land.:: Caitlyn turned of her comm and swung the plane toward the planet.

* * *

"Wow this place is beatuiful!" Ashoka gasped as they each got out of their planes.

Rex looked impressed but didn't say it.

"Yep came here about 16 days ago and loved it and their some animals I want you too meet." caitlyn gave a short low whistle.

Two small cat like creature flew up to them, One was white with featherly wings and it had a small black dot on it forehead right betewwn its big blue eyes. The second one was all black with same kinda wings as the first one. But it had a white dot on its head.

"Re, Ashoka meet Yin the white one, and Yang the black one." Caitlyn handed Yin to Ashoka.

"She is so cute!"Ashoka cuddled with Yin, who purred happly.

"And Rex This one is yours." Caitlyn sair pointing to Yang. Yang meowed and flew over to Rex. Then he landed one his head.

"Hey Gt this cat off my head!" Rex said shaking his head. Caitlyn stood there smiling and Ashoka started to laugh and Yin and Yang started to sound like they were laughing. ""Hey no ones perfect."

Yang this time jumped up on to Rexs shoulder and stayed there purring while looking over at Yin.

"Perfect, they are mates anyways and trust me they will get bigger so you woun't be doing that for ever." She said.

"Well I don't mind, I think there kinda cute." Rex said patting Yang on the head.

Caitlyn just smiled Well Now you guys can stay here for a bit I have to get going, I can't wait to hear the speech Anakin gives me." Caitlyn said as she jumpped on to the wing of the plane.

"Nay they love each other, till death do them part." Caitlyn whipered as she whisked away in to the atmosphere. She gave one last look to the moon she just left and entered hyper space back to


	8. Back already?

As Caitlyn landed in the hanger kids greeted her. She lightly jumped to the ground and immedity one boy stepped forward. "Where are the other two plane?" He said gruffly, looking annoyed.

"Don't worry they are safe, I can see not everyone is happy, whats up?" Caitlyn asking brushing a curl of her brown hair out of her face.

"Well General Skywalker wants to kill you... I mean see you." a girl said, stammering at her mistake.

Caitlyn took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah, I'll see if I can find him." Caitlyn waved off the crowd of kids and walked away.

* * *

Cailtyn lasted almost all day with out seeing Anakin. It was getting dark and the night lights of Coruscant start to come on. Sshe sighed and she sat down and started to mediate.

She must of been there for only about an hour when she heard shuffleing. Caitlyn knew it wasn't a kid to heavy and angery like. She opened her eyes and turned around to see Anakin storm in. "Why hello General Skywalker how are you doing?" Caitlyn asked gently.

Anakin picked her up(with the force) and almost stared to strangle her. "**_What have you done to my padawan?"_** He stressed by dropping her to the ground.

when Caitlyn was picked up, she didn't fight but listened to him, when she hit the floor she winsed in pain then returned to normal "Caitlyn" state. "What have I done? Ask me, even you know now they like each other, I could feel Rex almost a mile away when I first met you. He was dieing to tell the truth to AShoka, okay." She paused, but continued swiftly, "Also its not like the whole secert relationship thing is new to you. You are married to Sentor Padme and she is a SENTOR too, do you realy think that good?" She furiously brushed her shirt of dust and stared Anakin oviously waiting for a reply.

Anakin open his mouth but found no words to say. _She knew, but how? _He started to relax his face and body, was he going to win, no he try but no more info will given to him.

"All I will tell you is that Ashoka is perfectly safe with Rex, somewhere **you **can not bother them."She pushed Anakin to the side and walk briskly out of the hanger. Anakin just stood there, dumbfounded, mabe this kid was no so much of a brat after all.

* * *

*******************

The next few days were calm days, kids ran about and Caitlyn even got to spar some of the padawans, and actualy got beat by one. Nothing changed at least untill afternoon.

Caitlyn and Anakin came to peace with each other and were actualy able to help one another with some repairs.

But soon a kid disrupped to peace. "Hey look two of our planes our back!!"

Anakin slid out from underthe scrap pile he was fixing and bumped his head. "What with all the noise?" He complained while rubbing his sore head. Caitlyn stepped forward eagerly and said nothing. The two planes opened and one figure jumped out landing lightly on the floor, while the other jumped down landing with a soft *thud.*

Anakin stepped forward when he reconized his padawan and Capitan. Ashoka bowed warmly to Anakin and a smile tugged at he face, "Hello Master I have come from far away to see you, for I have return to bathe in your presence."

"So what have you been up to Snips?" Anakin asked stirnly.

Ashoka just smiled while gazing fondly in Rex direction.

"Glad your back, bring anybody with you?" Caitlyn asked. Ashoka nodded and whistled a short note and then two small blurs came flying up two them.

"Anakin met our pets, Yin the white cat and Yang the black one." She motioned slightly to the winged cats as they wove around Anakins feet.

"How big are they going to get?" anakin asked weary of the small animals. Yang desided to try the same trick with Anakin as he did Rex. He landed on Anakin heads and stayed there. "And why is this one sitting on my head?" He tried to pick the cat up off his head, but got a small scratch on his hand instead.

"That the way Yang greets everybody, General." Rex sighed as he turned away. "I'll go check in on my troops sir."

After a bit of a struggle Ashoka was finaly able to get the stubborn cat off Anakins head. Citlyn recorded it all and smircked as Anakin gave a look-of-death to Caitlyn. "What are going to do?"

"It okay my padawan, all will be leardned in great time. Like when you have over a million people laughing at you." Anakin last nerve snapped. He lept at Caitlyn who in turn yelled **"catch!" **and threw it to another kid.

"I got it!" The girl that caught it raced to the exit and soon was out of side.

Anakin got up and brushed himself off he grabbed Caitlyn by the shoulders and agerly said, "You better watch it, twit." He then walked away seathing with anger.

Ashoka came to stand beside Caitlyn. After a while Casitlyn spoke, "How do you put up with him? His temper almost as unpredictable as mine." Caitlyn sneezed and rubbed her forehead as Yang landed happily on her head.

"I realy don't know Caitlyn, I realy don't know." Ashoka studied the hanger with not much interest.

Then Ashoka felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Caitlyn who had a look of surpise on her face. "Caitlyn? What is wrong?"

Ashoka started to worry about what was happening.

"Listen closely to what I tell you, and you may want to sit down for this," Caitlyn paused waiting for Ashoka to move, when she shook her head Caitlyn went on, "Look me in the eye please." Ashoka looked eye to eye and when she saw the same surprise look in her hazel eyes see didn't stop worrying, "What Caitlyn? Please tell me."

Caitlyn stared deep in to Ashokas bright blue eyes, never blinking. "Well..." she looked down and a gentle smile spread across her face. "your.."

* * *

**_Cliff hanger! I cut it off here for a reason and this seine will not carry over to the next chapter. But keep it in mind for I think chapter 9 or 10. the knowledge will be useful so you don't faint._**

**_Rant & and review please. Correct me if I am wrong, since I am a stupid person sometimes._**


	9. Blockade breakin

**_Hello people of earth and Star wars fans of all kinds! Please help yourself to my epic story! I do not own star wars, I want to though, but I can't, so I live._**

**_Hope you like the cliff you walked off last chapter, because you found yourself falling instead of on a bridge. This chapter happens when they are preparing to leave and on the Starstriker._**

* * *

Ashoka woke up to a bright morning. She felt content and did not want to wake up. She barley noticed that the door opened to her room. She covered her head back up when she felt the bed dip and some one tug at the covers. "Commander, are you ready yet?" It was Rex. She uncovered his face as she was staring at his face, thank the force not his helmet. "Well Ashoka? Before General Skywalker gets here." He helped her get up.

"why do I need to get up again?" Ashoka asked studing the traffic though her window.

"We are going on another mission and of course the 501st is coming too." He got up and leaned on the door.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Rex." Ashoka commented taking her normal outfit in to the 'fresher with her.

After about 10 minute Ashoka came out in her normal outfit. Rex looked up from studying her lightsaber and smiled. "I like that outfit a lot better." He stood up walked over to her. Ashoka took on quick glace towards the door and when Rex started to kiss her, she pushed him away. "Sorry Captain, but my master coming." Ashoka said quietly.

Rex put his helmet on quickly, but it didn't stop Ashoka from feeling the waves of disappointment coming off him. She picked up her lightsaber and started to the door. She was get going to open it when it opened it's self. "Good morning Master." She said happily. "Thanks for not leaving with out me."

Anakin frowned, "Well we going to leave in about two minutes so get going." He walked after his padawan with Rex following behind him. He reached out in the force and started to seek Rex out. He was tense and ready for the next mission, but he felt his mind a bit more closely guarded.

Anakin being distracted didn't see Yang flying up to him. "Sir watch out!" Anakin pulled out of the force to see a big black blur smash into his face. Rex was leaning over him and holding a struggling Yang in his other hind. "General are you all right?" Rex said. Anakin was able to sit up and rub his eyes out.

"I'm fine, Captian. But can't you train those things?"

"Yes actually we can, but nothing can stop Yang from attacking you." Ashoka said while brushing a small white blob in her hands.

"Well Anakin its time to go. " Caitlyn said offering a hand out to help him up. Anakin considered for a moment to push her back, but took the hand and stood up. "Time to go."

* * *

"Oh sure, as if I am really going to fall for that trick again." Ashoka said as she dodged a jab from a lightsaber. Landing neatly she rushed forward as tried to force Cailtyn back. Ashoka was working toward trapping Caitlyn against a wall and it was working.

Caitlyn was working hard. She retreated bit by bit. She only had to take one more step back, but instead found herself stepping into a wall. _Shit, not what I planned. _Caitlyn tried ducking to the side but found it blocked but Ashoka lightsaber. She then found her self with no weapons at all. She raised her hands to tell she quit.

Ashoka found all this very fun, she had Caitlyn lightsabers in her hands and Caitlyn had given up.

"Good job Ashoka, very nice technique. Go spar Anakin and do the same thing." She commented but Ashoka didn't un-trap her from the wall. Caitlyn gently pushed Ashoka out of her way. "Come on, I have to eat something for lunch, coming?"

Ashoka nodded, _food sounds good. _

* * *

After lunch Caitlyn made her way down to her room. She punched in the code to her room and it opened. She flopped down on her bed and opened up a window to the Internet and went to a site. Soon she was looking at one of her favorite videos and slide show of Rex/Ashoka pictures put to Fly on the wall by T.a.t.u. Caitlyn paused as she saw Tom walk in to her room. "Tom."

"A hello would be nice." Tom said sitting down next to Caitlyn on the bed.

"Well then hello." Caitlyn restarted the video when Tom got up and went over to his own bed. "I love this song."

"A little stalkerish, don't you think?" Tom replied looking up from a copy of _Star Wars Golden Guild to Everything. _

" Yep I know. I just think it fit them." Caitlyn said turning off the small screen in front of her.

"Well maybe if Ashoka was over obsessed with Rex." He argued putting a bookmark back in to his book.

Caitlyn got up and sat down next to Tom. "I love you."

Tom sighed and gave Caitlyn long kiss on lips to her. "Well I do too. But we can't argue over stuff like this."

"Who ever said I wanted to argue?" Caitlyn curled up under the sheet on his bed .

Tom smiled and layed down next to Caitlyn. Sleep came quickly like a bird's wing.

* * *

When Caitlyn heard footstep outside her room she stretched and wanted to get up. But Tom armed were encircled around her. She ruffled his golden blond hair and soon was staring in to dark hazel eyes. "Good Morning Tom."

"Goon Morning." He said getting up and stretching. Caitlyn rolled out of bed and stood up. Looking though her selection of cloth she picked a blue shirt to go with her jeans. She went in to the 'fresher and got changed and the normal morning routine. Then she walked out of her room saying a quick good by to Tom.

* * *

In the ships command center Anakin and Ashoka stood arguing about the plan for the next battle: Freeing a planet from Separatist rule. The planet's name was Colderon and was not too far from Kamino.

"Well I think that we should target the main ship here and take it down, since all the other are filled with droids." Ashoka said crossing her arms and glaring at Anakin.

"No it surounded by other ships, we will lose and Colderon will still be in Speratist rule." Anakin said pointing to the other smaller ships that surround it.

Caitlyn walked up to the table and studied the set up that was projected in front of her. "How about we destroy the blockade from the inside out?" She suggested.

Anakin and Ashoka looked at Caitlyn with equal surprise.

"What we can do is send me with a couple kids and I can sneak in and make the engines explode." Cailtyn said tracing a path to the separatist ship.

"Caitlyn sorry to burst you bubble, but you can't sneak in to a Separatist blockade." Anakin shook his head and kept angrily looking at the plan.

"What ever." Caitlyn said. Caitlyn comm beeped and she answered it. "This is Caitlyn speak."

:: Caitlyn we should be coming out of hyperspace in 15 minutes.::

"Good." Caitlyn turned and threw the last words over her shoulder, "If you need me, I'll be in the hanger."

* * *

_You can't sneak in to a fricken blockade. I'll show him._Caitlyn thought as she walked up to her ship. Then She located a group of kids talking and walked up to them. "Caitlyn? What do you need?"

"I need pilots to come with me who know how to use the invisa-color technique."

Two kids stepped forward. Both were boys, the first one was short and had brown hair, the other had red hair and was actually taller then Caityn. "Trey and Rick, glad your coming." nodding to first the brown hair boy, then the Red haired one.

"Always a pleasure to serve with you, Caitlyn." Trey said.

"Come on get your plane prepared to leave, we going on a feild trip."

"And where would that be?" Rick asked.

"The separatist blockade." she said simply, grining slyly.

"This with be Fun." Rick laughed and walked over to his plane.

"Yep." Caitlyn replied.

* * *

Soon the Starstriker exited hyperspace with two other ships behind them. Anakin stood silently at a window. Soon a clone interrupted the silence. "Sir, we picked up three republic fighters."

Anakin turned around and snarled, "Get me linked up to those fighters now!"

* * *

Caitlyn was flying slowly though the rings the planet had.

::Caitlyn you have a comm coming though.:: Rick said.

::Got it.:: She pressed a different button then waited.

:Sith hell Caitlyn! What are you doing!:: Anakin voice came over the comm.

:None of your business, Okay? Now leave me be or else.:: She closed the comm and then opened up a link with Rick and Trey. ::Get ready to Invisa-color.::

::Ready:: came two replies.

::Now!:: Caitlyn said pressing a glowing green button and they disappeared.

* * *

"Sir we can no longer pick them up on radar!" A clone said

"Nether can I!" Another one said.

"Your using the wrong setting." Tom pointed out, while entering the room.

Anakin growled, "There is no other setting."

Tom kept a straight face and walked over to a radar panel. He typed in a few commands and then a larger projector popped up on a wall, with three dots moving across it. "This is the invisa-color radar screen. It picks up any ship, fighter or figure that is in Invisa-color mode or not." Tom paused and then continued. "Invisa-color is the use of our elementen to divert light and energy around us to make effectively invisible to all regular radars." Tom quickly put on a head band to communicate with Caitlyn. "45-57 do you read?"

::Loud and clear 44.:: Caitlyn voice came over the speaker. ::An got two others with me, check in.::

:66-90 Clear::

::66-91 right at ya.::

"Use 67th forth command to get in, then use want ever you got to destroy that ship." Tom said as the he watched the small fleet move ever closer to the blockade. "I am cutting link, Caitlyn, any last words?"

::Yeah those clankers won't know what hit them.::

""Cutting link now." he pressed a button and static came though.

"Why didn't you tell her to come back?" Anakin asked scanning the outside view.

"She wouldn't of listened anyways." Tom shrugged and sat down in a chair to watch.

* * *

'sir they are not attacking.' a droid said

"Yes I know, lets wait and see what they are up to." Count Dooku said.

'Roger roger.'

* * *

"This ship is huge!" Trey siad as he silently marveled the hanger and all the stuff in it.

"lets take pictures later. We have to destroy this ship." Caitlyn snapped quietly."Follow me." they walked down alot of hallways. Finally they came to a room, labeled 'Command center.'

"Caitlyn I thought we were out to destroy the engines." Trey said nervously.

"This is how you do it. We go in and shoot all the droids. Then we let Rick take over since he is better at this stuff."

Caitlyn finished and saw the scarred look on both trey's and rick face. "Guys what.." Caitlyn stopped as two red light sabers lit up in front of her hovering close to her neck.

"Pity a little thing like you has to die."

Caitlyn recognized Count Doku's voice. "Count Dooku, never knew you had the time to visit a cold boring place like this." Caitlyn snarled as she used her elementen to free herself of the deadly lightsabers.

Count Dooku made only one small motion with his hand, flinging Caitlyn back.

Caitlyn got up. _I am never that easy to defeat._she thought. When she glanced up her deadly glare turned horrified as she saw Trey getting force choked to death. Caitlyn froze as Dooku flung Trey's now dead body over to her and it landing right at her feet. She glanced down her eyes wide and almost started to cry. "Rick get lost,now." Caitlyn said never looking up from Treys dead body. Rick nodded and disappeared. She neeled down next to Trey cold body and anger welled up inside her. She with drew her lightsaber and walked towards Dooku.

Dooku smiled a little, this kid certainly wasn't a Jedi because he could feel her emotions like plain daylight. If he had to guess who she was related to he would pick the-hero-with-no-fear, Anakin. He drew his red lightsaber and then proceeded to engage Caitlyn in a duel.

Caitlyn on the other hand, her body almost shaking with furry, was not doing well at all. She was tired and despite her excelled skill in lightsaber combat, she was soon cover in cuts. She stood defensively with both lightsabers held in front of her, breathing heavly.

Count Dooku deactivated his lightsaber causing Caitlyn to move back a bit. "Amazing what anger can do to you isn't?" He asked. He squeezed his hand shut and started to force-choke Caitlyn.

_I can't breath goddammit. _Caitlyn felt the force choke and, already out of breath she couldn't say anything. She put up a breif streuggle before blacking out. Her body crumbled to the floor her chest barley rising and falling.

"Take the child to a prison cell and guard her." Dooku instrucked to a coulpe of droids.

'roger, roger.' and then proceeded to drag Caitlyn away.

* * *

**_Holy shit! Caitlyn got captured by the evil people! What will happen! Will some resque me, or will Caitlyn reque herself? Find out in the next chapter._**

**_PS: If you have followed this story this far, it must mean you like it, right? Here my new story: _**

**_(I won't let me up load the real link, so just go look on my profile, it is the one called the pending fall.)_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

* * *


	10. Coming Mother

* * *

**_I do not own Star wars. My plot, so no stealy._**

**_**Note: Kids in the KK Grow realy fast, so in about a year a kid can look act and have the knowlage of a 6 year old. They are kinda like clones, except after the first year they slow down the normal growth.**_**

* * *

_What where the hell am I? _Caitlyn woke up and rubbed her head. She took one glance around and remembered that she was in a Sepertist ship and trapped. "Nice job, Caitlyn, Go get all your friends killed will you?" She said to her self while studying her hands. She knew she didn't have her lightsabers and well, she was glad they didn't take her cloth too. She sat in the corner leaned against the wall. Taking a deep breath she used her lightning elementen to scan the ship.

Rick was gone,her plane was in the hangar guarded by droids, Dooku was in the command center watching over those damn droids, and that he held her lightsaber in his hands. One thing she almost had to smile at is that the cell was suppose to suppress the Force. _Nice try Count Dipwad._Caitlyn expanded her scanning area and found the the republic ships had been moving closer and that more of the blockade had been called here to face the ships. _Ah Shit._

* * *

"Tom watched as the ship was not blown up. _Over 15 minutes and nothing from Caitlyn._Tom exchanged a worried glance with Catie Lynn who stood bedside him.

"Tom!..I ..Have bad... news." Rick had burst in to the room and was breathing heavly.

"Rick what s wrong!" Tom walked over to him.

"Caitlyn..was captured... by.. Dooku." Rick breathed out.

Everyone in the room stopped, silence. Anakin turned from where he had been communicating with the other ships to stare,angrily of corse at Rick and Tom. Catie Lynn snorted and brushed her brown hair out of the way. "Come on Tom lets go."

Tom nodded and both started to walk towards the door.

"And where are you going exactly?" Anakin growled.

Catie Lynn stopped in the door and turned around, her usually soft face was battle hardened and her green eyes glittered angerly. "Where am I going?" She paused, "I am going to save my mother, that's what I'm doing." Then she turned and and walked out of the room, everyone staring in disbelief at the door.

* * *

**_Ohh looky that! Catie Lynn will resque Caitlyn! See what happens when your Caitlyn child? You never give up and your stubborn too. Hope you like it._**

* * *


	11. Mystery unfolding

* * *

**_It just so happens that I do not own star wars. Oh well enjoy!_**

* * *

Tom and Catie Lynn were now in the hanger. Both had a battle hardened rage on their face and joining them was Christopher and Rick. The kids were going to leave soon, no body in the hanger talked except for whispers of orders. Every kid and clone kept a distant path away from the group,from fear of wrath.

When Ashoka heard what had happened she started to immediately make her way down to the hanger to see if she could go. _Skyguy isn't going to be happy, but oh well I'll go any ways_. She thought not paying any attention. When she got to the hanger she paused at the door.

"Whats the hold up _princess?" _Ashoka turned around to see Rex all armored up, helmet in hand.

"And where are you going exactly?" Ashoka crossed her arms and looked up his smug face, trying to look displeased.

"Any where you are _Commander." _Rex put his helmet on with out another word.

Ashokanodded, smiling, but that smile didn't last long when she walked up to the small group of kids.

"What do you want **_Jedi?"_** Catie Lynn's snarl on the last word almost made her stumble back. _Whats her problem?_

"Rexter and I wanted to help you O.K?" Ashoka said pointing to Rex them her self for emphasis.

Catie Lynn's face softened a bit. "Sorry just angry." She paused the motioned to another kid walking around a plane. "Prep 2 more planes for the rescue mission." Then she turned back to the group fire blazing in her eyes. "We will be using black painted planes for this. We are trying to get there undetected and.." Catie Lynn was cut off as the ship jolted and firing cannons were heard.

Tom then shook his head, "quiet and quick may not be possible."

"Screw this plan." she turned back towards the planes and then turned back facing the group with a gun in one hand and a grenade in the other. "Lets do this the Caitlyn way. Loud and noisy as possible and destroy everything in the process!" Catie Lynn's face lit up with a mischievous smile.

"Now I see why Caitlyn named you Catie Lynn." Rick said giving a small pat on the shoulder to her.

"Thanks Rick." Catie Lynn smiled and ran over to her plane. Then she stopped and turned around. "Do you think we can do it?" The hint of worry in ner voice was caught by Tom and Ashoka,

"Of coarse." Tom clipped his two lightsabers to his belt and walked to his dark blue plane. "Lets get going." As Tom got in to the plane Ashoka spoke up, "What are we suppose to take?"

Tom silently pointed to a dark red star fighter and a y-wing.

Ashoka face lit up like a light. "That's for ME!" She squealed and ran over to it and closed the cockpit hatch. ::Anakin going to kill you Tom!:: she said over the comm.

::Actualy it was my idea AND I painted it for you.:: Christopher voice came harsh over the comm.

::Come on, We don't have much time.:: Toms voiced paused. ::Ashoka and Rex I am going to assign you a number can you remember it?::

::Yes.::

::Sure.::

Rex you're 34-63, Ashoka you're 34-64. When I say check in you respond with your number okay?:: Tom voice ounded almost hollow and dry, like he was suddenly afraid. ::Check in.::

::This is 45-50.:: Caite Lynn said.

::45-51 okay and prepped.:: Christopher's voice sounded worried

::66-90 ready to kill,:: Rick checked

Ashoka responded first ::34-63 coming in:: _This stuff is actually quite fun once you know how to do it._

::ummm. 34? You okay?:: Christopher uncertain voice came over her comm. ::Were lining up single file and following Tom out the just follow my tail, got that?::

Ashoka looked up to see Toms and Catie Lynn's plane take off and the seeing Rex y-wing paired with Ricks plane. ::I ready to go.::

::Go we just the okay to go.::

::From who?::

::Our selves.:: Christopher's cheeky reply came over the link and Ashoka felt like smacking him after this whole ordeal is over with.

Then they shoot out in to the mist of battle.

* * *

Soon the tightly formed group was out in a battlefield. Vulture droid were everywhere and the Republic fighters we not making it any easyer.

::Ashoka watch it you got one on your tail:: Ashoka heard a worried voice over the comm.

:: I'll get it!:: She saw Catie Lynn's plane loop around and shoot down the clanker that was following her.

::Nice shot.::

::I just got one!::

::You got two droids companies 66-90.::

::already taken care of.:: Rex's Y-wing fighter pulled back up besides Ricks plane.

::Thanks Rex.::

Ashoka heard the whole thing. SH quickly shot a vulture droid and swerved back in to place beside Christopher plane.

::So Ashoka, how are you?:: Christopher question broke though the thoughts clouding her mind.

::I'm fine.:: she said piloting the starfighter around a wreckage of metal

::God damit! watch it I think we have some traitors:: Toms voice interrupted the little quiet that had been.

::Traitors! Raven scum!:: Catie Lynn's snarled ::Break up and Rondevu at the blockade. Don't get killed.::

::See ya later, Princess.:: Ashoka growled to her self as Christopher, once again tried to annoy her. She saw Christopher barrel roll off down and shoot away followed by two black painted planes. Then Ashoka realized one had followed her too. She quickly turned up and was somehow able to lose the plane by flying though a field of debris.

As she flew up to a "blind spot" in the blockade, where nothing seemed to note her presence, Ashoka waited for the others. After about 5 standard minutes she was stating to get worried, no one had shown up yet.

:Commander! Glad your still here!: Rex out of breath voice came over the comm. :Those black planes are hard to lose.:

:Yeah I know,where is everyone else?: Ashoka asked.

:Were here, barley but we are here.: Toms voice sound angered, that when Ashoka decided not to ask about who flew the black planes. She counted all 4 planes.

:What know?: Rick asked.

:We are landing in the same hangar that Caitlyn got in to, the shield is still down.: Caite Lynn pointed out and started to lead out of the gap. "Oh and by the way, have your weapons ready, cause well they'll have the hanger guarded.:

Ashoka followed her throat tight, _All this for just one kid? Why is she so important?_ She thought,w_ell Caitlyn did once say that she has been leader for over 500 years. But I think maybe there is something else in this tangled mess that I will find out. _

* * *

**_Whoa! Look a whole chapter! Finaly, My life is like killing me, homework and school and pratys untill 12:00 am. I am glad I got this done! Next chaper coming soon._**

* * *


	12. Raven's bidding

AS Ashoka landed her starfighter, the droid it the hanger where al ready firing on them. She lept out and started to block the deadly lazer bolts back towards the droids. Ashoka eye caught movement and saw the rest of the team battling it out. Catie Lynn yelled "Bomb!" and dove backwards as the bomb went off.

"Come on get moving!" Tom yelled as he made his way the hallway leading to Caitlyn. Ashoka noded and followed behing him, Rex staying behind he the whole time, guarding her, which she didn't realy like, but excepted it.

* * *

Caitlyn sat quictly in the cell. She heard the battle happening out side. Caitlyn sighed as she got up and paced slowly around. _Wonder if they will reach me..safely. _she thought. Caitlyn sat down and imagined what she should be doing instead of lenthing the war and delying the inevidable. She should be sitting at the head of a table descussing with the reps of all the states what to so on the 4th of july_. nah that was boring_. Caitlyn then considered whether she shouls wait or not_. Well_...

* * *

Tom bust though the door that was the that of the prisoner hallway. He quickly took down the droids and opened the cell Caitlyn was. Ashoka saw his face go blank. Everyone else came over and looked in the cell, Caitlyn was not there. Rex quickly snapped around as he heard the door open

"Wait Rex! Don't shoot!" ashoka pushed him down as he fired which caused the shot to hit the ceiling.

"Ashoka! Why the hell...." He trailed off when he saw Caitlyn standing proud in the door way, with her two lightsabers.

"Miss me?" Caitlyn said. Caite Lynn ran up to her threw her arms around her.

"Mom! you don't know how _worried _I was!" Catie Lynn's cried out.

"Okay, time for this later. Lets get going." Caitlyn smiled gently and took the lead. "Lets go!"

* * *

When they reached the handar, no plane was missing, although Ashoka did note that Caitlyn had no way getting back to the ship. "Caitlyn, how are you suppose to get back?" She asked

"Worry about stuff like that when bird can't fly. Just get going." Caitlyn snapped strenly at her as everyone climbed in to their various flying objects.

Ashoka took off first the Rex, Catie Lynn, Rick then Tom. Caitlyn was no where to be found.

::Hey Rex? wheres Caitlyn.::

::i think I saw he still in the hanger back there.:: Rex replied.

_Oh great._

* * *

Caitlyn stood on the edge of were the hanger droped in to dead space. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath the jumped over the side. Any nomal human would of been killed by the vacume of space, but was Caitlyn normal? No, and that is why, kid you are taught how to do this by Caitlyn only, not by anyone else. She used her elementen to create a artififal gravity and she dropped then stopped, well away from any running object.

_1...2...3. _Then bam she was gone. She teleoported back to the ship, know damn well that she was not going to be able to do anything except breath and walk the next few days.

* * *

Ashoka landed he star fighter along with everyone else. The hanger was empty. Not a single kid or clone was in here.

She hopped out and looked around noticing heaps of scrap medal everywhere, smodleriing and some even on fire.

"What happened?"

"This is not good. Never seen anything like it." Tom said. "That means..: He was cut off by a bright flash of light.

"I...am back... finaly.." Caitlyn breathing was heavy any labored, soon she was able to regain her composer and look normal. 'What happened?"

"Mom stop it with the echo, OK? No one knows what happened." Catie Lynn pointed out.

"Lets get going." Tom took the lead, his light saber hummed quietly along with Caitlyns and Ashoka's. Rick, Rex, and Catie Lynn had their blasters drawn.

As the walked down towards the Commander center, not one soul was to be heard. No clones, no Anakin or Commander Cody, not even a kid in sight.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ashoka and rex said at the same time.

"I know." Caitlyn reply came softly. "Tom go in first."

Tom nodded and opened the door her stalked in quietly and whipped around looked up and down, his face showed nothing of an enemy or friend.

"You can come in and look." When everyone walked in to the room, there was nothing, not a person. Skywalker was not there, no clone sat at the contols and piloted the _Starstriker, _and on top of it, no blood no fight.

The shadows of the room seemed longer than normal. Odd shaped.

Ashoka whipped around when she heard the close and lock.

"The door locked." Catie Lynn said.

""Look! the shadows!" Ashoka yelled. They were changing shape moveing flowing toward them, untill the they broke apart, in to different kids, dressed in black, lethal and mean looking.

Caitlyn Lightsabers were drawn the minute she saw the kids the fight already shadowed her eyes.

"I would sugest that Caitlyn, not unless you want some one you like to die." An ominous voisce came from behind the group. Everone turned to look to see a tall, black hair boy, about 17 step forward and throw Caitlyn something Ashoka did not reconize.

Caitlyn eyes widen and she dropped her lightsabers. She had hate flaming in her eye as she walked forward to to the boy. "Raven, nice to see you desided to come yourself instead of sending a your brainwashed servant." she said cooly.

The boy,called Raven Was about 6' 4" so he had to look down on Caitlyn. He noded. "Give up?" his black eyes were blank and emotionlessw.

"Do I ever?" Caitlyn scanned the crown of black clad kids around the small group. Her face smug looking.

"You will." Raven said his body became a blur as he sent a chage of white light towards her. Caitlyn doged and landed so close to him, Ashoka swore their noses were touching. She hit him in the chest and he fell back, dazed but not hurt. "Guess what I learned?" Raven said as he circled Caitlyn. She started to circle too and feral look had come to her, like this was something she realy enjoyed.

"What?" Caitlyn growled. He smirked, then before anyone in the room had time to think, a nother bolt of lightning chaged towards Caitlyn, this time hitting her, dead on.

"We are not dumb, even I can tell your too weak to use your elementen." He walked over to Caitlyn crumbled up form on the floor and stood over it "And trust me this time your not going to make it." he picked Caitlyn body up and started to walktowards the door. "Come Raven Post, lets go."

Rick who stood in the back started to walk out with the out kids. Tne he turned around, his face shadowed, "Don't exsect to see your leaer any time soon." He smiled and left.

::Hello _Starstriker_ come in, this is Anakin, and what happened?::

"This is Ashoka, Master where did everyone go?"

::We were told on behalf of one of the enginers that The ship needed to be evacuated, the engines were going to blow, but I didn't see any blowing.::

"Tell everyone they can come back once we are somewhere else. I am set the Nav computer the Coruscant. Is that ok?" Tom said this time over the comm. "We got one hell of a story for you."

::Sure.:: There was a long pause before the comm shut off.

Ashoka looked out the port window and gazed at the still blockaded planet and then it downed on her. _Life, all of a sudden just fot very hard._


	13. 2 wars, 1 galaxy

**_Look at this! 13 chapters I have never writen a story this far before. I have gone though this point in my miong though, (I am past clone wars in to Empire) Hope this story will go this far._**

* * *

Caitlyn this time woke in a different place. She looked around not saying a word. She knew the Raven post had kidnapped her. She wasn't stupid, she knew the whole time Rick was a traitor to the KK. His like for dark colors and the song called Raven repeated over 100 times on his Ipod. She couldn't stand up because her hands were tied behind her back and she could feel a thing though her Elementen, witch meant the cell was canceling her powers, making her almost defenceless. _Almost _was the key there. She was a 68 degree black belt in Tae Qwan Do. She had earned that belt when she was atualy 13, (At the exspence of her former Masters.) So Caitlyn waited for someone to creep in to the room and bully her of information.

Now she went over what Raven(The leader) had shown her. A small video(live) was taken of a black dressed kid with a knife to the neck a small kid about 7 years old. Yes thats right the Raven Post would go as far a killing a small child to get to give up, and it worked every time. Caitlyn had taken an oath that she would put her neck before anyone else, and she had done that many times, and most of the time she lost a elementen life for it. Now she only had three lives left. Those life woun't die untill she acepted an apperentice. No we are not talking about Jaybo here, a different kid is needed. This kid is often very hard to find. They need to learn stuff fast and remember it for the rest of their life. this kid would called a Universal KnowledgeKeeper. Caitlyn is a Universal Knowledge Keeper, but no one had taught her the stuff she knows, she figured it out. Universal Knowledge Keeper(UKK) KNows everything, it just needed to be unlocked. All they need is to learn one thing about something, then everything about it is unlocked in their minds.

Caitlyn was no different. She learned quickly about every single known human and humaniod in the galaxy. that is reason Caitlyn has lived for so long, and is so hard to kill. But even the UKK has "rules." Where there is a Universal Knowledge Keeper there is a Universal Peace Keeper. The Universal Peace Keeper keeps the Universal Knowledge Keeper in check. The UKK can is aloud to defend and ill for no reason(But CAitlyn is smarter than that) and the the UPK is not aloud to kill with out a reason, whether its to defend the UPK home or love or kid(Or what ever) They are often peaceful and very kind.

Caitlyn sighed she wished she had met the UPK, she never knew him/her. No kid on Earth was it ands so far she had not met any person in this galaxy that was UPK. Caitlyn looked down at the floor below her, at least the secert KK base in this Galaxy was safe, because if the Raven Post knew, it would spell disaster for the KK. Caitlyn looked up her sad face changing to a sneer when a kid dress in(What else?) black came in.

"Enjoy your stay so far Caitlyn?" The kid laughed. This kid was not Raven.

"Nice to see your smiling face, Crow. Still a brainwashed sevant of Raven?" Caitlyn growl at him.

"Raven teached me alot more than you ever could!" Crow was a the next in line to become leader.

"Okay, what do you want." Caitlyn siad narrowing her hazel eyes at Crow who still stood near a closed dooor.

"we desided we could be nice, we will let you live if..." He paused starting to smile," If you tell us where the secert KK base is in this Galaxy."

Caitlyn head snapped up to look surpised. She kept the base a most secert. Some kids even the KK didn't know about it.

"What do you think we are that stupid? Not all kids can deal with liveing on ships for months on end. Konw tell us." Crwo was now standing over Caitlyn, who was still tieded to the wall sitting on the floor, which makes her even more incappable of escape.

Caitlyn eyes burned with fire. She couldn't give it away, or could she? She can't lie, any kid with a level 2 elementen could tell if someone was lieing, no matter how good they were at fibbing. She couldn't deside. Yes she would rather die, but there were other ways of getting information, and the Raven Post was famous for doing just that. Anyways on the Planet the base was located on, named Torsal a lesser known planet not populated by any human except the KK. It had every thing Earth had, only the planets and animals were different.

"Come on, Do you want o tell us or not?" Crow asked again. caitlyn looked down, she never was good under this type of pressure. Sh efekt her heart sinking a beating nevously. Since her elmenten didn't work she could mind link with Tom or any other KK memeber to warn them. Lose-lose sittuation.

"You know what you don't have to tell us. We don't even need to know anymore." Crow started to walk towards the door then stopped and turned around. 'I know you'll love to watrch us destroy the planet of Torsal anyways." Then he left.

Caitlyn sat here paralized. Her head hanging in certain defeat. She looked up a tears were running down her cheaks. This Caitlyn was different. Caitlyn had faced stuff like this before, but thr Raven Post showed before that they can kill and are not afraid to do it. She sat there crying no longer able to help the KK she had sworn to protect over 500 years ago.

* * *

Farther away in orbit above Coruscant. The Starstriker waited. The kids on board were very quiet. Hardly a word was spoken and often the Mess hall was dead silent, even the clones stayed quiet. Tom often stood giving orders quietly in the commander center and Caitlyn kids slept most of time they had off(which was for two weeks and counting so far.) Ashoka was getting worried. She had desided to stay on the _Starstriker _while Anakin went down to do some "bunisness."

One day she was walking around. She walked in to the hanger of the Starstriker and saw Tom siting on Caitlyn plane. She felt waves of saddness and fear wash over her. Ashoka walked up to the plane a force-jumped on to the plane wing. She sat down next to Tom.

"What do you want Ashoka?" Tom said looking up. His face was tear stained and red.

"Nothing." ashoka paused and put a hand on Tom's back. "It okay, we will find her."

Tom just looked back down a traced a part of the symbol that he was sitting on. "I can't."

Ashoka just ook a deep breath and said. "No really I'll help you. All the kid and clones will help you."

"No thats not my point Ashoka." Tom brushed a strand of his blond hair back from his face. "I can't find Caitlyn cause there is no way to find her. The Raven post is blocking her use of elementen and she has no working tracking devises with her, so in other words she is invisable."

Ashoka just stared at Tom for a couple seconds. She didn't know what to say.

"We will only know when the Raven post attacks where Caitlyn is." Tom wiped some tears from his eyes and stood up. "If you need me I'll be in my room."

Ashoka just nodded tear had started to form in her own eyes. This Caitlyn helped her become more than just friends with Rex and also heped her alot more than just that too. As Tom walked towards the door he stopped and turned around. "Thanks Ashoka." Then he left.

Ashoka just watched him go. She couldn't help feeling that a nother war was brewing in this galaxy, and it wasn't the Republic's fault.

* * *

(On the planet Torsal, a picturess planet with blue seas and lakes, covers with trees, grassy plaines and desserts. In a forset a very well hidden base in located. This staion is hidden under s special sheild that hides it from radar and outside eyes. Only KK kids can get past the sheild or deactivate it. They forest has kids in camo called Tree warrior, they are ninjas, quiet and silent they keep guard in the forest just case sepertists land on this planet. Above the planet ships just like the starsriker are painted with black paint and can not be picked up on the radar located on the planet below. About 7 of these ships have gathered for an attack on the base. The reason this base is so inportant, this where the KK **have **to stop to rechare for the long journey back to Earth. If this place is totaly destroyed the Raven Post could concur the KK left on Earth and turn the planet back in to what it was before all regular humans left.)

In the lead ship(The one Caitlyn is on) Raven stands in the command center waiting to give the attack signal.

"Raven we are clear for assult." A voice said over a comm system. Raven nodded and said. "Star desent to Torsal Troops get ready for a surpise attack." He annoced over the speaker. Kids rushed around everywhere loading in to gun ships and planes.

When they were close enough to the planet. Raven annoced "All fighters start towards The secert KK base." Th roar of different engines started up and planes gun ships and all different kinds of ships started flying down towards the doomed base.

~~*~~

Down on the base no one was aware of the Raven post attack. On boy was sitting on a balcony relaxing looking in to space with his scope when he saw the swarm of Raven post fighter barreling down twoard the base. He quickly got up and pusshed a button. Alarms everywhere started to go off. The base was a frantic mess. On the grassy plane right outside the forest, plane rose up from the ground from their underground chambers. The tree warriors has their wepons out a hid silently in the trees, kids went to special cannons ment for shooting down planes not regestered to the KK, and last of all every child and teen had a weapon in their hands, ready for combat.

"Lanch Planes!" The planes in the field took off and shot toward the planes soon the sky was filled with blasts. The gun ships got past in landed. The Raven Post kids got oand ran torward the base, metting rows of kids and locked them in mordal combat a fight to the death. The air soon was no longer peaceful, fireing guns and clang of hand weapons filled the air. the Cannons were trying their best to shoot tdown the black planes, but night ws closing on Torsal and that made the planes even more diffcult to see. in the forest the couple Raven Post kids dressed in black are creeping thought the forest quietly. One kid is walking to far behind. Behind him a Tree warrior quickly grabs him and snaps his neck. As the other kids creap on they are quickly taken down. One girl in the Raven Post actualy made it to the hiding generator. She sneaks past the guards and shoot it. The thing exsplodes taking the girls and guards lifes. The air seems to ripple then a sliver base is now visable to the naked eye. Bombs are dropped from planes only to be destroied by the quick shooting of planes. The battle contiues...

~~*~~

Back in orbit Tom sits in his room and then feel it. Pain, fear, hate. It washes over him like a sunami. Below in the Jedi Temple Jedi, Padawans and younglings alike look naturaly up toward the sky, feeling the emtions too. Yoda and the Jedi council exchange glances and they have no idea where it is from.

"The secert base!" Tom yells and races up to the comand center. When he enters Ashoka was there waitng her blue eye wide with fear. "Quickly get to Torsal! If that base get destroyed we never be able to get home!" The kid quickly set the corranites to the planet and entered hyperspace.

"Tom where are we going?" Ashoka asked.

"To Torsal, where we first landed when we entered this galaxy. We have to stop here first befor going to Earth to refuel the ships or else we will stop in dead space and never get home." Tom quickly paced to a small door and opened it. ashoka followed him in side and her eyes widened with awe. The walls were cover with so many different types of weapons it was amazing. Daggers, swords, guns, light sabers you name it it was there. "This is the place where we store the extra wepons." Tom puased near a wall that was labeled 'Caitlyn wall o weapons.' "Each kid can use any of these weapons except these." He pointed to the wall. "And when this wall has every single weapon on it, it means Caitlyn is in alot of trouble." He pointed to the the spot on the wall where two light sabers hung. "Caitlyn had those with her. They came back here because they are programed to stay with Caitlyn at all times. But if Caitlyn sorce of Elementen is blocked she can't call her weapons to her witch maked them transport her."

Ashoka stared at the wall and turned to Tom. "So in other words, Caitlyn is in alot of trouble." She turned around and saw different wepons appear out of no where a hang themselves on the wall.

"And that means kids are getting killled." Tom took his two lightsabers off a wall and then unhooked a jeweled sword from Caitlyn wall and put in in a case that slund around his back. "Ashoka, your master or Rex are not on any of the ships that came, so your going in to this one alone. Try not to get killed."

A kid walked up to tom while putting a gun in his belt. "We are come out of hyperspace and was able to spot at least 5 Raven Post ships, but we think there are about 8." The girl looked up and waited.

"Get ready, we might have to doger some fighters on the way down." Tom said as he walked out. Ashoka followed.

"You want me to come?" Ashoka paused near the door of the hanger.

"Yes, please, do for what ever you feel is right. The KK is sworn to protect each other at the cost of even our own life. You are not bound to serve us the same way." Tom said climbing in to his plane.

"I would never stop helping you." Ashoka said hoping in to the red starfighter.

:Everyone go now: Tom's voice echoed in Ashoka head as the planes and her star fighter poured out in to space. the ships fired at each other and and raven post planes darted about everywhere,shooting down plane after plane. They kept barreling down towards a spot where she saw the light of fire and smoke coming from.

When they reached the lower atmosphere they met a whole battaion of black planes in the dark inly the forest fire below was what kept the plane see able. They didn't show up on radar or anything. She looked around for a second and saw Toms plane get shot down and crash in to the ground below. She quickly followed the plane and landed.

When she got out she saw Tom emerge from the firy rubble and walk out burn and cut up. "Tom!" Ashoka cried and ran up to him. Tom quickly motioned for her to follow and not say a word. They wove their was thoguh the forset and fires. When they reached a burning silver buliding built abouve the ground in the trees. Ashoka gasped. Tom covered Ashoka mouth a whisled a short note. The tree around them russled and five kid landed in front of them, about 25 more were climbing carefully down from trees with injured kids. Some burn some cut up, Ashoka heart broke at the site and she almost started crying.

"Tom, I am glad your here. Th Raven post attacked us! They just about destroyed everything except the underground plane hangers, with the fuel ti get us home. Most of the water Elementens stopped fighting and are tring to containt he fire before it reached the ground above the hanger, it could burn though and cuse the fuel to explode, which would cause a massive ground quake that would send our base to the ground!" The lead kid gasped out. "They came totaly prepared. 7 whole ships is space and even more gun ship, bomes and planes! i have no Idea where ther got all this tuff to do theis." His arm motioned to the forest around them.

Tome eyes were reflecting the burning building and his agony was sweeping over her.

"Let get these kids.." Hsi sentice ended in a loud bang and cries of pain. he turned toward were the injured kis were and saw a the exspslion mark and the dead and some alive bodies. The kids well enough to get up got up and pulled out wepons, but no guns. all were weapons Ashoka never saw. Kids leaped down from trees and locked them in combat. Ashoka saw Tom rush forward and lock a black clad kidd in combat with his lightsabers. She turned and saw the five Tree warriors picking up the other wounded tree warriors. She went over and pick up a very young looking one. She was about 6? She almost dropped the young kid, but shook her head when she moaned and opened her eyes.

"Its okay, I am here to help you." Ashokas said to the kid the kid nodded and closed her eyes again. She ran with the tree warriors because the girl she was holding was very light. when the go to a clearing about 11 kids well enough to walk, were trying to heal their friends the tree warriors placed the kids they were holding down and then went to a small little tent with a sign on it saying 'medic.' She placed the little 6 year old girl down and went and got a bandages for her.

Ashoka came back and saw a few other kids were laying down on the ground but no new arrivals. She walked back to the small girl and bandaged the wounds placed the dagger in the girls belt beside her and and took her roll of bandages to the next kid. She worked on healing a couple with the forseand was able to heal a few wounds but when she heard foot steps of people she snapped out of her healing stance and lit up her lightsaber. When she saw that they were kids that looked just as bad as the kids on the ground, she knew they were from the KK. "More kids?" The lead kid nodded and signed to the kids to put the wounded down. Ashoka wished them luck and went to study the newest wounded. She didn't see anyone she knew untill she got to the last peson it the line. This kid, which looked like a girl, was lieing there her body almost burns and cut up beyond reconition. She knelt down and quickly seached her belt for any named sake stuff. When she pulled out a beatiful necklace from a pouch she read the inscribe words. _'To you I give thy this emblem on love, Caite Lynn~Caitlyn'_ Ashoka froze and looked at the barely breathing body of Caite Lynn. "Oh Force no." Ashoka gasped and she started rapping up the wounds on her body. She tried to heal the wounds, they started to shrink a bit but, she couldn't heal like the KK kid did. She hoped that where ever Caitlyn was she could come, because she didn't even know if Catie Lynn would make it.

~~*~~

On bored the lead ship of the Raven Post Caitlyn sat in the room where she was tied. She knew the battle had come, just because they blocked her use of the lighning elementen didn't stop her from feeling the pain and suffering. At one moment she felt a very painful burst of heat and wounds burn. The feeling of being cared a placed down on the ground. She felt some healing being done but it was not enough. Catie Lynn was dieing. Caitlyn had a connection with CAtie Lynn, everyone knew Caitlyn liked her the best. Caite Lynn was just like Caitlyn, minus the bright green eyes. Caitlyn opened her eyes and look saddly at the door. She tried to struggle out of the rope but only got a rash on her wrists for the effort. She stared at the floor and wondered what to do. She couldn't use her elementen, that was canceled, she couldn't use her Tae Qwan do, her hands wherer tied down. She just couldn't think untill she thought of the animals down on planet getting killed. _poor things..._ Caitlyn thought then she smiled, she remembered that she had the power to transform in to animals, but there was a problem. She had not used that power in over 167 years. To re activate the power she had to ether A. Jump off some realy high point and think of some kind of animal(not possable) or B. HAve someone hit her in the middle of the fore head. The symbol which causes the powere was located right there and since she didn't have any realy high ponits to jump off of. She desided the B was the best.

"Hey guard boy. Come here." Caitlyn called. The boy outside the room slipped in.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

Caitlyn face looked depressed, "I am realy to talk about the surender of my leadership." Caitlyn hung her head.

"Okay?" The boy said somethig quickly in to the comm he had on and stepped back out side.

Soon Raven slipped in to the room. "I heard, So your ready to give up?" Ravens head tipped side ways.

"Yes." Caitlyn said.

"Well I'll tell you what I want, First you will never come near the KK ground again, two I can do what ever I want to Earth and three, your chioldren need to leave the KK too with you boyfirend." Raven siad leaning on a wall.

"Sur, but why do you need to ruin Earth? It fine the way it is?" Caitlyn started to agrue.

"Ruin! Did I say ruin! All I want to do is return Earht to normal!"

"It is normal you idiot! Humans were ruining it. All you want to do is put up big building where wild life lives, you want to dam up the Rivers again istead of letting them flow freely, you want to.." Caitlyn sentice ended when Raven put a tight grip around her neck

"Now hear me out. you wanted to surrender, So you will agree or die." Ravne stared angerly in to Caitlyn eyes. He let go of her throut. "So."

Caitlyn said fire burning in her eyes, "I would love for you to die." That was it for Raven he took out the dagger he had and whipped it around and threw it at Caitlyn. The weird part is Raven did die, from a blight exslpion of light. He was able for only second to stare at the wall were Caitlyn use to be teid up and was now gone.

* * *

Back below in the clearing of the hurt, Ashoka sat down by the little 6 year old tree warrior named Emily. Her wounds got better and was now sleeping peacefuly. The Kk healer that could walk were able to barly stablize Catie Lynn and wake her up long enough to give her some water. That when a lot of running feet came toward the clearing. Tom, so burnt up that Ashoka only reconized him though the force. "Ashoka! Drake, Helen!" We lost! The base collaped and the plane hanger just collasped and.." He was cut off by the ground shaking volently and throwing most of the kids behind him off their feet. "..it just blew up." Tom was gasping for breath. "we were able to capture abotu 16 gunships that work and there they are."he pointed to carred black gup ships flying down to very big clearing not much father away. "Load up the injured, Wel go to get off this planet, if hell now!" Tom turned back toward the group of kids that had followed him "Quickly surrond the area and defend this place as much as possable. Any healers in this group will be assined a gunship to take care of the wounded. Now move!" The kid quickly spread out anongst the burn up trees. Healers came out and helped load the kids on to the ships. "Ashoka."

Ashoka whipped around to see Tom walking to her. "You can go on the ship with Emliy, I am going with Catie Lynn." Ashoka nodded and continued to help load the wounded.

When they were done two not black gun ship showed up, the kid flying them motioned for the kids that were gurading to get on. Soon Ashoka watched as they flew up and up. She checked Emilys puse and felt it was fine. She looked back and to her horror she saw most of the forest was engulfed in flames, wrekages of planes were everywhere, you couldn't even tell a Raven Post plane from a KK plane. Then ther was the biggest fire Ashoka has ever seen. Where the base use to stand a big ugly flame and plume of smoke replaced it.

"Sad isn't it." Ashoka heard a small voice and turned around to see a small brown colored cat walk out of the shadows.

"You can talk!" Ashoka gasped

"Yes I can. Let me introduce myself. My name is Latte. I am Caitlyn pet cat and use to be lead base cat." Latte's tail twiched slightly. "We might never get home again." Ashoka nelt down betwwen the wounded bodys of two KK kids and started to pet the cat.

"Do you know if Cailyn is still alive?" Ashoka gently asked.

Latte gave a whithering look to Ashoka and sighed, "No I anm no force user, but Caitlyn is smarter than she looks." Leatte walked over to the walll and sat down near it. he brown fur glimmered in the low light. "I Must say, it is highly likely Caitlyn is still alive, I want to know if Frosty Paws is still alive."

Ashoka picked Latte up and then say how fat she was. "You're going to have kittens." Ashoka sat down and leaned against the wall and put Latte down in her lap. She started to cry. Jedi wer not suppose to cry, but she wasn't heartless. As she petted Latte tears rolled down her face and then she started to gently sob. _So many lives.. Is this how it is for Clones? They never seem to cry, or do they? What has become of peace, and when will it come back?_Ashoka thought as she layed down next to Emily and Latte curled up beside her. _What happened to my life!_

~~*~~

Caitlyn had flown back to the surviving KK ship. Out of the what she seemly counted, about 6, only 2 were left standing. She caitlyn landed in the hanger of a ship as a bird, she looked up and saw it was the _Starstriker. _She tranformed back in to a human and saw the dead kids in the hanger along with their killers dead. Each kid here died with their killers, This battles death count was going to be higher than even the Odd War count wich was well 0ver 500,000. this one with just a glance at this Caitlyn estamated abour 600,500 had died in Vain, because their base was gone. She walked though the ship no kid on the ship was alive, untill she found a child of Rachel and Matt. He was about 3 1/2 and she found him lieing the command center next to his mom who dead along with two kids that both died at the end of her weapons. She picked the child up and siad "Its okay, Caitlyn's here, Randy, It okay." She held the crying 3 year old as she turned the ship around to face the same direction as the other suviving ship The _Rivitor_. Then she commanded the ship to go the same place as that ship. She sat dow n and put little Randy in her lap. Sh rocked him to sleep by singing 'Rock a bye Baby." By the end of the song she was crying again. This wasn't suppose to be like this, she knew it. As the _Starstriker_ entered hyper space, she whispered softly. "I give thy bodys rest." After she fininshed,a smoky fog arose from the bodies, all different colors. They each formed in to a body of a person each giving a sad look to Caitlyn and they they blew away. They bodies dissappered and could never be seen again. Caitlyn knew that she was the only person here that would be scarred for life, forever in her mind. She knew that part of what Raven said had been true because the KK was suppose to be a place where kids could go and have fun party and love with no bounds, not a war ridden bunch of kids. She looked down and saw Randy sleeping peacefuly, something Caitlyn was not going to do for a long time.

* * *

**_There you go! My best chapter ever and longest! This chapter is soo long that I don't have the time to check it for mistakes._**

* * *


	14. Caitlyns double ego

CAitlyn had spent some time looking around the ship for any survivors. She found none. By the time she was able to make her way back up to the command center, Caitlyn was dead tired. But she still could not sleep. Caityn looked up to see Randy sitting up in one of the chairs sad messing with one of his moms weapon. He looked up at CAitlyn and said, "Mommy Gone?"

Caitlyn sighed and walked over to him and replied, "Yes, Mommy is gone." Caitlyn looked out as the the star retracted to their places and the silver planet of Coruscant. "Randy time to go." She walked him down to the hanger where she able to find a working plane.

As she placed Randy in the back she thought, _why dose this happen to me? _Caitlyn hopped in the front seat and started towards the Jedi temple along with the stream of other ship from the _Clipsalii _The other surviving KK ship.

* * *

Back in the Jedi temple Anakin, Obi-wan waited in the hanger for the KK. They got news the KK was back and Anakin was as mad a hell. The clones of the 501st, 212th and the 102nd stood nevously. All the clones were ordered off the fleet about 3 days in to the 6 they had off. Techno of the 102nd was scanning the skys when he saw the steady stream of ships coming this way.

"General Skywalker, I think that them." Techno motioned for everyone to clear the area as the ships and planes landed. Anakin wait furiously when he saw Tom step off a ship he immediaty started to yell, "Why did you leave! What if we needed you! You god damn.." He stopped when he realized that Tom was dirty, tired and bleeding. Tom just turned away back towards the kids getting off the ships. Most were limping off. Some of the clones started to help. Anakin was stunned as he saw kid with, what he guessed, and broken leg, put down his crutches and actually help carry kids off. He just stood there stunned.

Ashoka woke when they landed. She helped Emliy off then turned back over to help when a strong hand rested on her shoulder. "Ashoka?" Ashoka turned to see Rex , his dark eyes showing great concern for the padawan.

Ashoka was to exhausted to speak. She then staggered and fainted, right in Rex's arms. He layed her down gently. He was just about to get up when her heard some one running towards them. "No! Is she ok?" Emliy kneeled down beside Ashoka glancing over her body.

Rex Replied, "She fainted, teird." The girl sat down near Ashoka and watched over her. Rex got back up and walked over to Anakin. When seeing the look on his face he said, "General Skywalker, are you ok?"

Anakin shook his head and took a deep breath. "Yes Captain, I am fine."

Caitlyn landed her plane and got out with Randy. She walked towards the group. Kids everywhere stopped what they were doing and looked at the KK leader. Caitlyn looked very tierd and worn out, the only thing that kept people from cofusing her with people that fought is that she wasn't covered in wounds.

Caitlyn let Randy go and he wandered over to his mothers sister, Rika. Rika looked at Caitlyn then back at her plane she had flown. Caitlyn shook her head. Rika held Randy in a tight hug and tears were glimmering in her eyes.

Caitlyn was just about to walk over to Tom when a clone stopped her. She looked up in to the face of her Commander, Night.

"Do you need help?" Night asked motioning to the kids that sat/layed on the floor.

"Yeah." Caitlyn looked at the ground the whole time. "Thanks Night."

Night wandered off, leaving Caitlyn kneeling next to Catie Lynn.

* * *

Soon it was night on Coruscant. Caitlyn had helped stabilize the last of the kids and move them on to different grounds.

But not all is well for Caitlyn. She is dreaming others nightmares. Flashes of fighting and falling kids rush though her head. She wakes up sweating.

"I can't sleep." She wanders out in to the landing bay. the lights from the silver city is bright. Caitlyn sits on some crates and sighs.

Commander Night soon enters. He knew Caitlyn would no sleep well. He had a knack for knowing stuff like that. "Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn turned her head towards her Commander. "Yes Night?"

"You not sleeping well are you?" Night sat down next to Caitlyn.

"No." Caitlyn said flatly studying her hand.

"You know it wasn't your fault." Night pointed out.

Caitlyn glanced at Night, he wasn't wearing any armor. Only a plain tee-shirt and pants. "Maybe."

Night gave Caitlyn a smile. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure." Caitlyn gave Night a questioning look.

"Why did you nick name me Night?"

Caitlyn thought long and hard. When she joined the war as a general she had gotten her own group of clones. Caitlyn named them each after the skills they had. Like Shot(shoot a fly on a wall 500 feet away and the only thing on the wall would be a blast mark,)most names explained themselves. But Night was curious. He didn't act nevous when they first met and had supiour leadership skills beyond,in her option, Captain Rex. "It was because your personaldiy didn't fit your rank at the time. This left me in the dark, like at night." Caitlyn then spied a crescent moon tattoo on his left wrist. "When did you get that?"

"Night held his left wrist up. "Oh this, yeah I got because the moons usally come out at night." He paused. "About 2 weeks ago."

"Oh." Caitlyn nodded. "Thanks Night." Her voice sounding a lot nicer than before.

"May I be dismissed?" Night asked.

"Yes you may Commander." She smiled brightly, Night always liked that smile.

* * *

After talking with Night Caitlyn felt a lot better. But she needed a break, badly. Even Caitlyn gets tired of the KK every once in a while. Anyways Tom is quite capable of leading the KK on his own. So Caitlyn briskly walked over to her plane. When she spied a kid she motioned him over to her. "Tell Tom that I will be gone for a couple days. I will find the fleet when I get back, tell them not to wait for me."

The kid nodded and ran off, leaving Caitlyn alone. She got in to her plane and shot off.

Soon as she cleared any censors that might alert anyone who could get mad at her. She typed in a location and pulled in to hyperspace.

* * *

About an hour later she exited hyperspace, near a dead moon. Had an atmosphere, but no life. Caitlyn landed her plane and shut down all systems, even the tracking devise. She lept out and found her way in to small space. A faintly glowing light way there. Caitlyn snorted, secret tracking devise. Caitlyn destroyed it and walked away.

As she walked about the dead moon she came apon a big cave, tall enough to fit at least 6 of her planes stalked on top of eaach other and with room to spare. She walked in, her lightsabers active for light. She walked about half way in to the cave untill the faint light from her lightsabers outlined a ship. Caitlyn smiled. "I have seen her in a long time." She walked slowly along it reading out the letters in the faint light. _Rosethorn I_was Caitlyns as well, ot just that, no one else knew that.

She opened the _Rosethorn I _and went in side. she saw the contorl panel and seats. She smiled and went back to change.

When she came back out she was wear armor, mandlorian armor. A light gray mixed with a bit of purple. the mask was the same except the trim for the T-visor was blue. Caitlyn put on the helment and turned on her ship. the lights installed on the outside of the ship lit the cave up showing a F_irespray_-class ship. Caitlyn lifted the ship up and out of the cave.

Th minute she cleared the atmosphere she immedity sent out a message to a friend.

"Who is this!" a gruff voice came over the comm.

"Who do you think it is?" Caitlyn snapped.

"Sorry, I have a fixed location on your ship do you want me to come there?" This time the mand sounded nicer but still, suspious.

"How long?" Caitlyn asked.

"15 standard minutes."

"Ok I can wait. I be on the dead moon. Over and out." Cialyn said cutting the link. She steered he firespray but down to the moon.  
Caitlyn landed and put on her mask, then went out side and waited. About 10 minutes later _another Firespray_-class ship landed close to hers.

When its pilot walked out, he was wearing Mandalor armor too, but his colors were green base with red trim.

"So we meet again." Caitlyn said staring in to the other mask.

"Yes Caitlyn we do." He said.

"Remember you call me Gemidi when on bounty hunting missions, Boba." CAitlyn said gently pushing him back.

Boba nodded, "Ok Caitlyn." his voice was starting to lighten up. "Rosethorn or Slave?"

"Rosethorn is faster, but we'll take the _Slave I_." Caitlyn walked past Boba to his ship. "Come on, I can't wait for ever." Boba briskly followed he in to his ship.

Boba took off his helmet to revel a cloned face Caitlyn saw almost every day. But Boba face had many more scars and looked better too. He was about 14 but looked like an adult. "So found any good bounties?"

"Yep. 50,000 gang leaders. Both put bounties on each others heads." Boba smiled and brang up the info just as they entered hyperspace.

Caitlyn leaned back studing the two bounties. "kill one grab the cash then go to other ad collect the bounty." She said pointing to where it said one was cash and one was credit.

"Good thinking." Boba said sitting down next to Caitlyn. "Which one you want?"

"Credits. No need to get rumors started that I can magically appear with a bag full of money." Cailyn said leaning back in her chair. "I think this going to be fun."

Boba smiled again. "Yeah."

* * *

_**OMG Boba is in this too and Caitlyn lives a double life. IF you want to find out how Caitlyn met Boba, read my new story, Next to Nothing. I should have the second chapter for that story up soon.**

* * *

_


End file.
